Return of the Outsiders
by bura-ten
Summary: After graduation, Kyou was to be looked away for the rest of his life. But when he and Tohru dissapear afterwards, Akito is greatly enraged. What events will unfold when they reappear 10 years later?Rating changed for future developements
1. Default Chapter

This is the first part of this story. The second chapter will take place about 10 years later.  
  
I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However Those I've made up are my own creation.   
  
================================================================  
  
Wind coming through the trees rustled the fresh laundry that hung on their line. It was the end and beginning of new things for everyone in Souma Shigures house. Tohru was removing the clean clothes from the line and folding them into the basket she had placed in front of her. She almost had gathered all of the laundry before Yuki and Kyou started to spat downstairs. Tohru leaned over the railing of the balcony to see Kyou flying out from the living room. He landed with a loud thud and was bleeding.  
  
"Kyou!" She yelled and dropped the sheet she had folded. Tohru ran down the stairs, and grabbed some bandages on her way out to Kyou. He was concious and was trying to stop the blood from his concussion.  
  
Tohru sat beside him and asked if he was alright. She then proceeded to clean the cut. Yuki and Kyou had been fighting more constantly within the last month. Tohru knew why. After graduation the tradition of sealing away the cat would occur. Shigure was complaining about the second destroyed fusu within the day.   
  
"My house! I'm going to be homeless by the end of the week!" Shigure then sighed. Yuki was standing on the porch staring over at Tohru who was finished nursing Kyou. She had a very concerend, but beneath that look there was something that tore at Yuki from within.   
  
Yuki went to help Shigure clean up the damaged fusu. Kyou and Tohru came to help as well. Tohru went into the kitchen to get the rice paper to repair the many holes. Shigure sat down and let out a little sigh. The damage was too severe to save the fusu.   
  
They resorted to use a makeshift fusu until a new one could be put in. Kyou went upstairs to his room and asked not to be disturbed. Yuki and Shigure sat downstairs as Tohru went to finish the laundry. She finally had folded up all the laundry and proceeded to put it away. A few of Kyou's shirts were in the basket, and Tohru went towards his room to give them to him.  
  
She gave a little knock on the door, but no one answered. Thinking he must be sleeping she opened the door silently. Tohru quietly entered, but Kyou was not sleeping he was changing out of his dirty clothes from the fight. Kyou had his back to Tohru who had a full shot of Kyou in his underware.   
  
He heard the motion of Tohru in the room and he turned around. Tohru turned around with her face in a bright hue of red. "Gomen-nasai Kyou-kun! I thought you were sleeping!" Tohru stammered from her embarassment. "I came in to leave your clean shirts for tommorow." She held out the shirts for Kyou to take them. Kyou had managed to get his pants on, and went over to get the shirts from Tohru.  
  
He muttered a thanks and put one of the shirts on. Tohru still stood there with her back turned to Kyou. He placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly from is touch.   
  
"It's okay now." Kyou said. Tohru turned and faced Kyou. She had her hands in an almost prayer like position. She stared up onto his face, he smiled back at her. The ringing of the phone from downstairs echoed up into the stairwell. Yuki was the one who answered it. It was Tohru's grandfather.  
  
He went upstairs. Yuki went looking for Tohru when she nearly bumped into him leaving Kyou's room.  
  
"Honda-san, your grandfather is on the phone for you." Yuki told her.  
  
"Hai, thank you Yuki-kun." Tohru said, then she headed downstairs. Yuki watched her until she was out of sight. He then went to Kyou's room. He leaned with his arms crossed in the doorway. "What do you want rat?" Kyou spat at Yuki.  
  
Yuki just stared at Kyou and a slight smile spread across his face. "I want nothing from you cat." Yuki replied. Tohru's voice could be slightly heard from downstairs. Yuki tilted his head towards the direction of it. "It is more of what we both want."   
  
Kyou gave Yuki a nasty look. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Tommorow is your final day. She will not be able to be near you anymore." Yuki stopped leaning on the door frame. "However I'll be around for her."   
  
Kyou narrowed his eyes towards Yuki. "It's her choice rat, not ours." Kyou passed by Yuki and gave him a slight hit with his shoulder as he left the room.   
  
"I'll see you there tommorow grandfather, bye!" Tohru placed the reciever down. Her grandfather was just again congradulating her for completing highschool. Tohru felt immense pride in the fact that she had kept her promise to her mother.  
  
Kyou came down the stairs and headed straight towards the kitchen. He did not look at Tohru as he passed by her. Tohru followed him into the kitchen. Kyou was in the fridge getting himself some milk. Tohru started to get out the pots for their supper that night. She was starting cooking earlier for she had planned a wide assortment of food for their last dinner before graduating.  
  
She started to peel carrots and various other vegetables. Kyou had finished with his milk and came over and started to help her. Yuki came downstairs and happened to look into the kitchen. He saw Tohru smiling as she was preparing the vegetables while Kyou was helping her.   
  
Shigure had snuck his way behind Yuki and decided to scare him. Yuki was distracted by the view within the kitchen, when Shigure made his move Yuki jumped with complete surprise. Yuki then whacked Shigure on the head rather hard.  
  
Kyou and Tohru turned around to the commotion, sweat drops were upon their faces. Shigure had a big bump on his head and Yuki walked into the livingroom.   
  
====================================================================  
  
  
  
After the large supper and the dishes were done, everyone but Shigure went to bed. Tommorow was to be an early day for many of them.   
  
Before she climbed into bed, Tohru placed the last bits of her chosen possesions she planned to take with her in their bag. She then pushed the bag underneath the bed. She lifted her mattress to revel a small envelope. She opened it up to count the contents. Tohru hoped that all that she had saved would be enough to sustain them for a while...  
  
====================================================================  
  
  
  
The huge crowds of people were in groups scattered around the grounds. It was just after the graduation ceremony and families and friends were congradulating the graduates. Tohru's grandfather was talking to her from aside of the others. Kyou looked over to her. She was blushing about something her grandfather had said. Yuki was with his parents who were talking to others about him. He did not have a happy look on his face.  
  
Kazuma and Shigure were talking beside Kyou, when Tohru was finished her discussion with her grandfather she came over. She gave him a smile when she reached him. Yuki looked over and saw her near Kyou, he left his parents and joined the two.  
  
Tohru was about to say something privately to Kyou, but Yuki unintentionaly stopped her. "Well Honda-san how do you feel after fully completeing High School?" He asked.  
  
She let a small smile out to him. "I'm happy to have kept my promise to mother." She said. "Though, I am a little sad about this part of my life ending." Tohru looked with a depressed look on her face.  
  
"Yes, many things ends today, but there are also many beginnings." Yuki told her, he gave a look in Kyou's direction. Kyou gave him a look back to him. "If only he knew." Kyou thought to himself. Yuki's mother noticed he had left her, she came over and dragged him back to the people she had been talking two. Kyou and Tohru were left watching Yuki stand by his parents with a miserable look on his face.   
  
======================================================  
  
By the time his parents and the many admirorers had left him alone, Yuki was exhausted. As soon as supper was finished he went to bed. Yuki climbed the stairs and heard the clattering of the dishes in the sink. The hallway was dark but he found his room fine. Yuki closed the door and collapsed on the bed. He fell asleep immediatly.  
  
He had mixed images flashing in his mind as he was unconcious. There were flowers and images of a woman with small figures. When he awoke he could make no sense of what he had dreamed. Yuki finally got himself up from bed. He headed towards Tohru's room. It was still early and he wanted to check upon her as she still slept.  
  
Crossing the hallway he came to her closed door. He cracked it open slightly and peered in. All Yuki saw was the carefully folded up sheets of her bed, and all her belongings missing. Yuki opened the door further and did a quick look around the room. Nothing of Tohru's remained. He ran out of her room and opened up Kyou's door.  
  
All of the cats things were gone. Yuki slouched down in the doorway, and stared down at the floor.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Review please! Like it or hate it! 


	2. 10 years later, reintroductions and disc...

tessanlm : :)   
  
the great anime goddess: I know my spelling sucks lol,   
  
lady-sess : Kyouru Forever!   
  
SoulAbyss14: ^^  
  
Cor-chan: I hope I reach thy demands!  
  
shadowcat15: Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Mr. Iwantyourbody Muraki: Here it is! O.O  
  
Empress Satori: Hope you like the new characters !_~  
  
Ohimesama1: Thank you for the review, I finally got that feature to work.  
  
I do not own Fruits Basket, this is just a fanwork.  
  
================================================================  
  
10 years later...  
  
A small group of people were in the cemetary. It was a simple ceremony, only attended by the family members. A young woman clad in traditional funerary black, remained the only person behind after the service was done. She placed flowers upon the grave and stayed there for a few minutes in what looked like prayer.   
  
A tall man stood near the edge of the row where the tombstone was located. Two small children waited with him. The woman looked over towards them and gave a small smile. She headed towards them and one of the children ran over to her. It was a little girl with light brown hair. She raised her arms towards the woman who picked her up and gave her a hug. The two adults started to talk silently, and started to head out from the cemetary.   
  
================================================================  
  
It was mid afternoon and the downtown quarter was busy. A little girl was chasing after her ball. Her mother was chasing after her, trying to catch up to her in the crowds. "Yoko!" Her mother called.  
  
In front of a small store the ball bounced. The little girl had finally caught up with it and grabbed the ball. Upon having it in her hands, her head smashed into someones knee. She fell back and was quite dazed.   
  
  
  
Her mother finally caught sight of the small child and saw her dazed child. The man who she had bumped into was picking up the young girl and her toy. "Yoko!" Her mother called again. She reached the two of them and took her child into her arms. She was staring down at the child and did not look up as she stood up. "Thank you for helping my daughter." She continued, "Are you alright yourself?" She looked up to meet eyes with the man. He was over a head taller than she was.  
  
Staring straight back at her was the face of Yuki Souma. He held a look of complete surprise upon it. Before him stood Tohru holding a child in her arms that was nearly a complete double of her. The child was no longer dazed and looked at him with a younger version of her mothers face, except her eyes were more of a maroon colour.  
  
"Honda-san?!" Yuki said. Tohru looked back at him. He looked at her left hand, her wedding band reflected in the sunlight.  
  
================================================================  
  
Loud noises of children playing blurred about them. Yuki and Tohru leaned up against a small fense and watched Yoko play upon the playground. The two adults were beneath a tree and leaves whirled about them as the wind knocked them from the tree.  
  
Conversation was little between the two. Silence filled between them. Finally Yuki said. "When did you return?"  
  
Tohru did not look over to him, but watched her daughter play by herself on the swings. "My grandfather recently died. We came to town for the funeral." Yuki looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry, I never heard of his passing."   
  
Tohru smiled at him. "Not many did. None of my cousins came to the service, only my aunt. Arisa and Hana-chan came though."  
  
Upon mention of their names he asked, "You have kept in touch with them?"  
  
Tohru nodded. "Even with her fame as a model, Uo-chan has still been close with me. Hanajima-san is now married. Her children play with mine when we see each other."  
  
Yoko was being confronted at the swings by a group of larger children. Tohru saw her child in trouble and went over towards her. Yuki was about to say something, but was prevented from when Tohru dashed off to her daughters aid. The damage was done before she could get there.  
  
Streams of tears ran down her face when Tohru reached her. When she saw her mother she just stood there. Tohru wrapped her arms around her child and comforted her. Yuki came over directly after her. When he got there Tohru said. "She's small for her age and the other children make fun of her for it." She cuddled little Yoko who had stopped crying. Tohru took from her bag a stuffed toy in the shape of a cat. Yoko hugged the toy greatly and gave a small smile.  
  
A little rumble came from the little girls stomach. Tohru smiled at her and said, "How about we have some lunch Yoko?" Her daughter smiled and nodded. "How about at Shigure's house?" Yuki said. "My apartment is nearby but it is too near work. Shigure no matter how much of a pervert he is can be trusted enough about your prescence in town."   
  
"I would be happy to see him again." Tohru said. The three of them headed towards Shigure's house. They took the same route they had once travelled coming from school.   
  
================================================================  
  
"Tohruuuuu~!" Shigure said with a very happy look on his face. "Finally a person with cooking skills is in my home!" Tohru gave him a smile with a slight sweatdrop on her forhead. Little Yoko was sitting in the livingroom alongside Yuki. She was silent and gripped her kitty very tightly. Shigure looked down at her and gave her a smile.  
  
"Yoko is it? How old is she Tohru?" He leaned his face onto his right hand. "She is five years old. Her little brother will be three soon."  
  
"Little brother?" Yuki said. "Yes, Katsuro, he's with his father right now." Tohru looked off away from Yuki. Shigure decided to steer the conversation away from that moment.  
  
"I heard from Kazuma that you own your own restaurant Tohru, is that true?"  
  
She smiled at the mention of it. "Yes it is! Right now business is very good. I have 5 smaller restaurants under my ownership." Tohru beamed at the mention of her restaurant. It was the one thing that had supported her and Kyou in their early years.   
  
Yoko had started to stare up at Yuki. He wasn't looking at her but could sense her stare. He looked down upon the young childs face. She blinked and then poked him. Yoko then pulled her hand away and hugged her kitty tight. Tohru laughed at Yoko's actions.   
  
"Looks like someone isn't too sure about you, Yuki." Shigure said. A small beep came from the kitchen. Tohru got up to check on the meal she was cooking. Her small daughter was left alone with her cousins. Unsure of her surroundings Yoko got up and followed her mother. When Tohru came back she was holding Yoko.   
  
Tohru bent over and got her ball from the bag she had been lugging all over that day. "She's more open if someone plays with her. Yuki, can you play catch with her?" Yuki was caught off guard for a second at being asked, but he nodded and opened the fusuma behind him. He then took the ball from Tohru's outstretched hand.   
  
He proceeded to walk outside and awaited for Yoko to follow. Tohru put her down and motioned her towards Yuki. She whispered to her something. Then Yoko went towards Yuki and started to play. Tohru sat across from Shigure and they watched the two play. Yoko was smiling and greatly resembled her mother in that moment.   
  
Shigure leaned slightly towards Tohru and said in a low voice. "She looks a lot like you, but I can see him in her." She stared over to her daughter who had just caught the ball and laughed. "Her brother resembles him more, yet he looks like my mother."   
  
He nodded in reply to her. Within a short while later, they had eaten their meal and had just cleaned up. Shigure had a rather happy look on his face. He kept going on about how he had not had decent cooking in many years. Yuki told him off, but kept it polite in consideration for the small child near him.  
  
Yoko had fallen asleep and slept in Shigure's room. Yuki and Tohru were left free to wander outside and walk off the meal.  
  
Tohru was the first one to start of their conversation. "What have you been up too during these past years?"  
  
Yuki did not look directly at Tohru when he replied. "When I went to University, I moved out from Shigure's and after my first year I got my first apartment. I immediately went into a board job in one of the Souma family corperations. Currently, I'm in my own building that I own and comfortable financially." Tohru nodded as a reply. She remembered Shigure telling her earlier that Yuki did not involve himself with anyone eversine graduation. Many thought of him as a eunuch.  
  
A small beeping noise came from Tohru's watch. She quickly glanced at the time and stopped walking. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but I have to go." She did not clarify any further. The two of them turned towards the house and entered through the living room. Tohru headed straight for her sleeping daughter.   
  
Yuki waited in the livingroom and watched her as she walked away. Shigure noticed the facial expression of Yuki soften as he looked at Tohru. He felt a little sympathy for his younger cousin. "She's to leave soon again." Shigure said.   
  
Yuki turned in his direction. "I know. Every second longer they stay, they're in danger." Shigure nodded. "Her grandfather was how Kazuma knew their status. If Akito were to find out about Kazuma's and my involvement with them, he will become more violent than he is now."   
  
  
  
"I don't want to see any more fall prey to Akito's anger." Shigure continued. They heard the steps of Tohru and Yoko coming down the hall. Tohru had her bag over her shoulder and the little child was rubbing her eyes from sleep.   
  
Shigure went over to say good-bye to his little cousin. Yuki stood beside Tohru, he was going to escort them until they went their seperate ways. When everyone one had prepared to leave, Shigure saw them out. He watched from the doorway, the three of them walk down the path. They looked like a small family, something Yuki would never allow himself to have.   
  
To be continued...  
  
================================================================  
  
Please review, like it or hate it! 


	3. Reaquanted with old friends old anger

So many nice people reviewing! ^^ hope you like the new chapter..it may be a bit short but I wanted to update. *Note I also may turn this into an actually drawn manga...I'll update soon!  
  
Dedicated to the Half-naked Kyou Lovers!  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own fruits basket!  
  
================================================================  
  
A tall man stood waiting on the corner. Tohru was walking up the street and little Yoko was walking beside her. Her little kitty was tightly held in her arms. Upon immediatly sighting of her father, she ran towards him. Tohru laughed as she went to her father for affection. When she finally caught up to her husband and daughter she noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Is Katsuro at Hana-chans?" She asked. Kyou nodded before he answered her. "He's having a nap at the moment, he should be awake when we get back."   
  
Tohru picked up Yoko, since Kyou himself could not. Then proceeded to start walking. Kyou was beside on her right and his lips brushed her neck.   
  
Down the street, an individual could see the two of them being affectionate to one another. Any bit of their form was hidden from the shadows of the buildings. The individual slipped off, talking on a cell phone.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
  
Akito sat alone in his room. He was just barely on the porch, and still situated inside. There was a slight sound of a fusuma opening. A tall figure entered. He came through and headed toward Akito, who did not aknowledge the individuals prescence.  
  
"They're back." Kureno said. Akito did not immediately reply. "When did they arrive?" Kureno quickly responded. "Earlier today they were seen in the downtown district, however we do not yet know their actual arrival time."  
  
Akito waved his hand at him to signal Kureno away. Kureno bowed and headed to ward the open fusuma. "Keep watch on them." Kureno heard as he exited.   
  
================================================================  
  
After taking the train across town, they finally arrived at Hana-chans. She was married with two children, but had kept her last name. Hana-chan helped her husband with his business from home, from her help it was quite successful.  
  
  
  
Hana-chan was standing in her doorway, and was smiling at the little group walking up her path. Her two young children were playing in the yard. She waved to Tohru who gave a little wave back. Tohru had set down Yoko, who ran to play with her friends. They were twins only a year younger than her, Minako and Mitsuko.  
  
The adults watched the little ones play about in the front yard. Hana-chan called to them and had them play in the backyard while they could watch them from the porch. The three children playfully went into the house and went directly back outside. The parents sat watching from inside at the laughing group.  
  
Hana-chan had previously set up some tea, and offered it to Tohru and Kyou. Just as soon as they began their drinks, the slight creaking of the stairs was heard. A small young boy came into the room. He was wiping one of his eyes from sleep. His orange hair was tossed up from his nap. Katsuro had a sleepy look to his eyes, but they brightened up upon the site of his mother.   
  
Tohru called over to her son. "Come here Katsuro," He went over and sat in her lap. "How was you nap?" She asked as she hugged him. The little child replied, "Okay..." His little voice always made Tohru want to hug him. Both of her children brought out a characteristic of her own mother. Who would always call her cute and hug her. She acted how she did with Kisa.  
  
Katsuro took a biscuit from the table and started to munch it. Not wanting to get crumbs on his mother, he sat up and sat on the porch watching his sister play with the twins.  
  
Tohru tapped Kyou on the shoulder, she whispered to him. "I need to talk with you..." Kyou did not reply but got up. Hana-chan understood that the couple wanted to talk with one another. "The office is free."   
  
Kyou said a muffled "Thanks," and walked with Tohru to the study. He closed the door behind himself when the entered. Tohru did not look at her husband when she spoke.   
  
"I ran into Yuki today..." Kyou's face jerked a little in surprise. "Did anything happen?"  
  
Tohru shook her head. "I was chasing after Yoko, she dropped her ball again. She bumped into him. I talked to him briefly, then we went to Shigure's for something to eat. I talked to Shigure-san a little. and then Yuki."  
  
Kyou stared at her. He felt a little anger within himself. The dammned rat would try something, not matter how innocent his actions. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Only about what he's done and how his life is now. Shigure told me more that Yuki did not want me to know. However he made Yuki swear to keep quiet about our prescence here..."  
  
Kyou felt a little relief. Shigure was one of the few people who knew where him and Tohru had been over the years. His help was crucial to them in their early years. He had some fear about Yuki being near Tohru, but his trust with her overtook that feeling.   
  
He bent over and placed his hands on her shoulders. Kyou kissed Tohru upon her lips, the proceeded down her neck. He stopped, then Tohru had her head resting on his chest. It was as close as the two could get to an embrace without him transforming.  
  
================================================================  
  
Yuki sat alone in his apartment. He had not returned to the office after his lunch break. The phone was ringing constantly, so he left it off the hook. He rested his face on his left hand. He was situated in a chair located infront of the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony.  
  
After seeing Tohru today, the realization of him not having her was thrown back into his face. His face scorned at the thought. He got up, and placed the phone back on the hook. It rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. The person on the other end could be barely heard. "Yes....I'll come over and talk to you about it soon." Yuki hung up the phone. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment.   
  
As soon as he left, a message was left on his machine. "Yuki-kun? Please call me, I need to talk with you..." Tohru's voice was recorded, with the laughter of her children in the background.  
  
================================================================  
  
Arisa hung up her phone after talking with her agent. She had become a succesful model in the fashion world. Lately she had postponed many shoots, so she could spend time with Tohru. He agent was being rather persistent in getting her to work. Arisa though, was popular and rich enough to cancell a few jobs.   
  
She placed her cellphone into her purse and entered the restaurant where she was to meet Tohru. Hana-chan was to also come, but one of the twins had come down with fever. Arisa was slightly jealous of Tohru and Hana for having children. She was still trying to get herself Mr. Right.  
  
Tohru was already seated at a table near the window. She did not looked pleased about being so near the open. It was busy, so she had to settle with what they had. Tohru did not see Uo-chan as she came in, but saw her approach the table. The two old friends exchanged greetings, with a hug. It had been little over a year since they had seen each other.  
  
"Uo-chan, I'm glad you could make some time." Tohru said as she sat down.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Tohru, you're one of the few true friends I have around."  
  
She was making reference to the many suck-ups of people who were trying to use her and her money.  
  
"Uo-chan..." Arisa waived it away and changed the subject. "How are the little ones?"   
  
"They're both fine, Yoko is becoming more open though." She smiled at her friend while they looked at the menu's. "Is your carrot doing well?" That caused Tohru to laugh. "He's fine aside from being so near the family." Tohru's smile slipped from her face. Before Uo-chan could say something, the waiter came to take their orders. They choose their food and were left alone again.  
  
The two caught up on what was happening with each other. When their food came, it was not the waiter they had before who gave it to them. A tall blonde male, in a suit placed the food down.  
  
Tohru stared at the 'waiter' for a few seconds until it had clicked. "Momiji!"  
  
He smiled at her. He was much taller than Tohru now. She got up, Momiji quickly stole a kiss from her. Momiji smiled again. "Sorry for doing that, I've missed you greatly."  
  
Tohru gave a slight blush, but her happiness to see him overwhelmed the embarassment. "Momiji, what are you doing here?"  
  
He pointed to the name of the restaurant's name located behind him. 'Wild Hare', "I own this restaurant." Tohru's eyes lit up, she clasped her hands together. "You do! I own my own as well!" He laughed.  
  
"I know, I've been to all of them. I was inspired by your work into them that I opened one myself, with a few personal touches." Momiji told her how his restaurants were a mixture of an eating establishment and vibrant music scene. "I usually play violin here, but Momo is the real star. She is rising in the music world with her playing."   
  
"That's great Momiji!" Tohru said, she hesitated for a second on her next question. "How is your relationship with her?" Momiji's expression softened. "She know's I'm her brother, but my mother doesn't now. Momo has kept the secret faithfully and my mother is safe from a relapse currently." Tohru smiled at Momiji, she felt towards him about not having a relationship with his mother, but now having one with his sister was a step forward for him.  
  
Momiji leaned over to Tohru and whispered in her ear. "Please stay away from the downtown area. Many of the town now is under Souma family ownings. My restaurant and Ayames are still safe though."  
  
She nodded to him. "Well I have to get back to work, enjoy your meal, I hope I can see you again soon!" He waved to them and left.   
  
Uo-chan was keeping a keen eye on Momiji. Both for Tohru's safety, and he had grown to be quite the example of a being. Tohru and Uo-chan finished their meal and enjoyed a walk in the shopping district. A car passed them on the street. Yuki saw her walking with Uo-chan.  
  
He clutched his coat, and sped off in the car headed to the Main Souma compound.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
================================================================  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	4. Betrayl and new developments

Reviews: Hope you like the new chapter, another short one, but more to come. Thank you all for the positive comments!  
  
*I'm also co-author of Sinful God and Gentle Angel, it's for a more mature audience. So if you want to read more of my work look it up :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
  
  
  
========================================================================  
  
He drapped his coat over his left arm, and headed down the hallway. When he came to the door of Akito's room, he stopped. Yuki hesitated, but his personal desires overcame any of the feeling. He opened the door and entered.  
  
Akito sat in the darkness and awaited for him. Yuki sat down and placed his coat down. Akito had a twisted smile across his face. He let out a small laugh. "You are ready to discuss what was mentioned on the phone?" He asked.  
  
Yuki nodded, he did not look at Akito. "I'll co-operate with your plan." Akito had a truely evil smirk spread spread from his lips. "All for the the one thing you can never have, you'd betray her trust and destroy what is dear to her. You are worse than me, Yuki."   
  
========================================================================   
  
Tohru closed the door of where Yoko and Katsuro slept. It was nearly 9 pm, she was tired and wanted to go to bed. But she had promised to help Hana with Minako who had a fever. The two would take turns watching over the small child that night.   
  
She went downstairs to make herself some tea to keep herself awake. When she was about to enter the kitchen the doorbell rang. Kyou and Hana-chan were in the livingroom talking, so she went to answer it. Tohru went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello?-" Before she could finish her sentence, someone grabbed her throat and her arms. She made a gasp from the hand around her throat. Kyou heard the rukus and came in from the livingroom. "Tohru!?" he called. Hana followed him.   
  
Two large men were holding down Tohru and one of them headed towards Kyou and Hana. Kyou swung at the man and sent him flying into a wall and knocking him out shortly. He went to grab his wife from the other two. Hana started to emit her waves to the intruders. One of the men holding down Tohru quickly brought out a tranquilizer gun, he shot Hana right into her neck. She fell down, and caused Kyou to transform.   
  
Seeing her lover and friend fall, Tohru fought with all her might against her opressers. The man did not give her any tranquilizers, but he squeazed her so that she started to weaken. The other man left her sight and she could hear the screams of her children. They were being dragged from upstairs kicking and screaming.   
  
"Momma~!" Yoko screamed. Tohru could not call back, and the sight of her children dissapeared from her as she blacked out.   
  
========================================================================  
  
Tohru awoke in a strange room, it was complete darkness with only light coming from under the door. Her body hurt from the restraint forced upon her. She sat up and rested her head in her hands. She knew someone found out about their prescence in town. A slight ruffle of clothing set her senses off.  
  
She quickly turned to the noise and saw the form of a person in the room. Tohru started to go into a defensive position, when a familiar voice seeped through the darkness. "Tohru?"  
  
Yuki leaned over from where he was sitting. He moved toward Tohru. "Yuki?..Yuki! What is happening! Do you know anything...my child-" Yuki put his finger upon her lips to silence her. "I don't know everything that is going on, but I know that your children are safe."  
  
Tears started down her face. The room had lightened up and illuminated her face. Tohru looked like a fallen angel, Yuki thought as she stared at him. He sat down in front of her and he allowed her to rest her head on his knees. He attempted to comfort Tohru. Yuki did not feel any remorse for his actions. He just took in the pleasures he felt in having Tohru to himself.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Shigure was having a cigarette in his livingroom. He had just finished his takeout breakfest, and was reading the paper. The phone rang so he had to get up. After getting up from the table, he picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" Shigure asked. The person on the other line was Hatori, he told Shigure the nights events. "He did what?! He swore he wouldn't-" He stopped in midsentence. "Nevermind, I'll head over immediatly, are they alright though? Thank you Hatori." He hung up the phone.  
  
Shigure put out the cigaretter and rushed out of his house, completely ignoring to lock it. He walked in a hurried fashion towards the Main Souma Compound. 'Yuki, how could you...' He thought to himself as he walked on. 'You're only bringing her pain by doing this.'  
  
He finally made it to the gate. It was a fresh summer day. The graceful skies and peaceful atmosphere outside did not reflect the happenings inside the Souma mansion.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kyou sat in a dark room. Only slight rays of sun were coming throught the 'window' of the room. Some food was near the door in the room which had a slot. He did not touch anything, except for water. He leaned against a wall and stared outside to what he could see through the window. Birds flew across the yard and sung songs briefly.  
  
He had no notion of time in the room. Kyou only wanted to know what happened to his family and if they were alright. A sudden movement occured at the door. Kyou turned his head in that direction. The slot opened and a hand removed the uneaten food, but left freash water.   
  
After the person left, Kyou went back to staring at the sky.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yoko stared at the floor. She was holding her kitty toy. She was scared and wondered where her parents and brother were. Akito sat across from her and was not saying anything to the child.   
  
"Do you miss your mother?" He playfully asked. Yoko looked up, but barely, and nodded. He laughed at the small child. "What about your father?" She clutched her kitty even tighter.   
  
"Those parents of yours are monsters, and they're disrespectful to me." He moved in closer to her. He held her face up with his hand. "No one is to go against my wishes you see, I'm the head of this family. But you didn't know that did you?"   
  
Yoko slightly shook her head. Tears were starting to form at her eyes. A smile spread across Akito's face. He suddenly then pried her kitty toy from Yoko. She protested against it, but she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He held it up high from her. "You won't need this anymore. There should be nothing reminding you of them out."  
  
The door slide open and Shigure entered. He saw the commotion between Akito and the small child. "Akito!" He yelled and started to head to them.   
  
Akito let go of Yoko and stood up. "Heed nothing Shigure, I did nothing to the poor child. We were just chatting. She just wanted to show me her toy." He gave it back to Yoko who moved away from him. When she saw Shigure she went by him.   
  
He looked down at the small child and saw her wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Where's her mother?" He asked Shigure.  
  
Akito shrugged, his back was turned from him. "She's with Yuki right now. I did nothing to her if that is what you want to know. I wouldn't hurt my own kin would I?"  
  
Shigure looked over at him. He was not very pleased. Yoko was hiding behind him and really wanted to leave. "I'm taking the child to her." He said.   
  
"You will not, I've made other arangements for her and the other." Akito replied. "They are to be placed with other relatives, monsters can not raise children can they?" He turned around and gave a twisted smile to Shigure. "I will not let anyone disobey me again Shigure. I have seen to it that it will be prevented. She is to be raised by Kagura, and you are to take in her brother."  
  
Shigure didn't reply to him, but bent down and put his hand on Yoko's head. He felt sorry for the outcome for her and her brother.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	5. Change for many

Reviews: Thank you for reviewing! Another short chapter, but more is coming! I'm being rather mean with yuki ne? There will be more up soon, stay tuned ^^  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own fruits basket ;_;  
  
========================================================================  
  
Tohru was sleeping slightly. She had become a little to upset, and Hatori was forced to give her a sedative to calm her down for a short while. He was talking with Yuki just outside the door of where she was sleeping.  
  
"Be careful what you say to her within the next short while." Hatori sad closing up his bag. "She has already too much drugs in her system, it might cause some problems if she is given anymore." He looked at Yuki with a very stern look.  
  
"I will try to prevent anything from upsetting her." Yuki said. Hatori turned slightly, "If she continues to have breakdowns, I'm to erase her memory...you remember the rest of the deal you made." Hatori almost spat the last of his words at Yuki. He never usually had much emotion to his voice, but Yuki's actions disgusted Hatori.  
  
He walked off down the hall and out of Yuki's sight. Yuki entered the room and closed the door behind him. Tohru was asleep upon a tradtitional bed on the floor. She was wearing a Yukama, the colour of spilt blood. Yuki was a little unsettled by the colour, but Akito insisted that she was to only wear that colour. The covers hid most of the long robe, he sat down beside her and watched her slightly move in her sleep.  
  
Even though it was midday, Yuki had put the blinds down that allowed a slight darkness to cover the room. He wanted Tohru to get some undisturbed rest, and hopefully allow her to calm down more. Yuki sat crosslegged by Tohru and just looked on at her. The slight streams of light that did come through the blinds shone across the top half of Tohru's unconcious body, highlighting the wedding band on her finger.  
  
  
  
Akito had forbidden it to be removed from her hand. Yuki did not really understand what he was up too, but he had solemly swore to keep the promise he made to him. Tohru shifted and tossed suddenly in her sleep. Something was disturbing her within her dream. He put his hand on her forehead, it was rather warm and she was starting to look flushed.  
  
"Please don't get sick..." Yuki said in a bare whisper. His cold hand on her forehead seemed to have calmed her down in her sleep. Tohru quietend and was back to a deep sleep. He smiled at her sleeping serenly. Yuki leaned over and gave her a kiss upon her lips.  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Kyou....came back?" Kagura asked. She was slightly slouched over and did not look up at Momiji. "With Tohru." Her hands clutched slightly, but them let go.  
  
"What happened Momiji?" She said, Kagura looked up into Momiji's eyes with slight tears in her own. He didn't really want to talk more about the subject, but he had to tell her. He sat down beside her on the couch. "They came for Tohru's grandfathers funeral. No one even knew they were here except her friends, and Yuki who bumped into her." Momiji paused after what he just said. His face became angry, "He told Akito they were back...he traded the trust they had with him so Akito would give him what he asked. They were attacked at the home of Tohru's friend, Hanajima-san, the one with the wave powers, he accidently transformed and they immediatly brought him to the main compound and sealed him off from the rest. I don't even know where he is Kagura. Tohru was put into the care of Yuki..." He turned and stared at his older cousin.  
  
She knew there was more to be said. "Their two young children, a girl and a boy have been seperated from their parents and each other. Akito is putting them into the care of other family members. Kagura, you'll have guardianship over Kyou's daughter Yoko. Shigure will have her younger brother Katsuro."  
  
Kagura was speechless. From what Momiji just told her, she could not believe the betrayl by Yuki. She herself had managed to let Kyou go, but she still cared for him. She however, would never ruin her loved ones happiness he had managed to finally posses.   
  
"...where is she?" Kagura asked.  
  
"...she's playing outside, but Kagura-" Momiji hesitated. "Her mind has been erased, she does not remember her parents or brother. When she sees you, she'll think your her mother."   
  
"I-...I..." Kagura didn't force the rest of her sentence out. The shock of that happening to a small child just because of who their parents were was horrid. Akito was twisted, but the actions of Yuki made him the worse of the two in Kagura's opinion. "Can you take me to her?"  
  
Momiji nodded and took her by the hand. He lead her to the main garden in the compound. A small child played with an adult who they could not see but hear. She was laughing and having fun. When Kagura saw her fully, she was taken back by the little version of Tohru that played before her. Another shock was that she possesed the eyes of Kyou.   
  
After coming more into the cleared space in the garden, they saw it was Kureno playing with Yoko, and Akito was watching from his usual place on the porch. Akito saw her coming up and gave a small smile.  
  
Yoko turned around and saw Kagura. She let out a great big smile and went over to her. Kagura bent down and gave the small child an ever tight embrace. Momiji waited behind Kagura watching Akito the entire time. He gave only a smile to him in return.   
  
"You know what your responsibilities are right , Kagura?" He made a slight twist of her name near the end.  
  
"Yes, Akito, I do." She replied, making sure that Yoko could not hear what was said.   
  
"Good, then you know not to mention or ever tell her of her family. You understand that? There is to be no mention of her parents or sibling." The smile had faded and Akito's face was stern. Kagura nodded in compliance. Kureno handed slipped the kitty toy into the bag that contained Yoko's belongings. Kagura gave him a look and then proceeded to take Yoko to her home.   
  
Momiji went with Kagura, who was going to drive them himself. The two of them walked infront of Momiji, as they exited out of the place. One of the side rooms alongside the porch, was opened and Momiji was able to see in. Someone came up to the slightly opened shiso and opened it further. Yuki then came out and sat on the porch, then slide the door behind him.  
  
Eye contact was made between the two. Momiji sent an extremely resentful look towards his cousin. Yuki did nothing but look away and watch the procession of the three from the corner of his eye. Shortly they were out of sight. A murmur came from Tohru,"Yoko..."  
  
He went back in to see if she had awoken. She was still asleep, but her subconcious knew something had happened to her child.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Shigure was walking with Katsuro back to his place. School was out early that day, so many students were walking home at that time. Shigure was in an ever so happy mood. 'High school girls, High school girls'. He sang in his head.  
  
Katsuro was a little unsure of what the heck his cousin was so happy about. A group of three girls, highschool no less, were passing by them. They wore grey uniforms and were blushing like mad. Shigure tried to look like a sophisticated individual. The girls were blushing about Shigure, but it was more for little Katsuro walking beside him.  
  
"He's soooo cute~!" One of the girls cooed. She had bent down infront of Katsuro. Her friends did the same. "What's his name!" Another asked patting Katsuro gently on the head. Shigure gave a little sigh, and said. "Katsuro Souma."  
  
"What a sweet name for a little boy!" The third one said and she gave him a cuddle. Shigure noticed that Katsuro was a little unhappy about being pawed at by the three girls. "I'm sorry, but Katsuro has to get home for his dinner."  
  
"Aww, too bad." The first girl said, "Good-bye little guy!" All three cooed at him and walked away. Shigure let out a little "Hmmph, you're a little too good at getting the attention of girls." Katsuro looked up at him. "Oh well, better get you something to eat. I also have to watch out for when you're older..."  
  
Shigure and Katsuro continued down the rest of the way home.   
  
========================================================================  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	6. Unfortunate happenings

Reviewers: Thanks again for the reviews! ^_^ hope to have more extensive parts written soon! *Some Lemon may come up later, I havent decided to have some in here or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket ;_;  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kagura sat comfortable on the bench while watching Yoko play with other Souma children. Surprisingly, she got along great with them. She watched the small child laugh and play games with the others. It brought a smile to Kagura to see there was some good still that could happen.  
  
Momiji returned with the drinks he had set out to get. He handed Kagura hers and then sat down beside her. "How is she doing?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink. Kagura did not turn to him and said, "She's been amazingly happy this entire time, I have not seen her without a smile or cheerful expression."  
  
The two stared at the many children playing. Yoko turned and waved over at Kagura, who gave a smile to her and waved back.  
  
========================================================================  
  
The dishes gave a slight glang as they were set down. Yuki placed the laqured table beside Tohru's bed. She was sitting upright, just having been woken up. He smiled at her as he prepared the soup her brought for her.  
  
"Feeling better Tohru-san?" He asked. She smiled slightly at him. "I'm feeling better Yuki-kun." Her hands were crossed in front of and were resting on her lap. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Your fever is almost gone."Yuki went back to kneeling beside her. "After you eat, there is a warm bath waiting for you."   
  
Tohru smiled to the idea of having a bath. She felt groggy and wanted to clean up. However something was bothering her. Deep inside Tohru felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, but she did not know why.   
  
Yuki passed her the soup on its tray. She began to eat her meal, when he excused himself for a moment. He slide the door closed, and leaned against it. He looked at the small vile he had slipped away. He had been putting in a memory supressant into her meals.  
  
He stared at the small vile, his face twisted and threw it down the hall. A small crash signalled the destruction of the small container.   
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru's voice called through the closed door. Yuki hesitated for a second and then entered the room again. "Yes Tohru-kun?" He answered her.   
  
"I'm finished now, are you alright?" She stared up at him. Her round innocent face was just as he remembered it. "I'm fine Tohru, it's nothing." He bent over and picked up the tray, "I take it you wish to have your bath now." He smiled at her and put the try to the side and waited for Tohru to get up. He went over to some drawers located in the room and grabbed a package.   
  
Yuki went back over to Tohru and handed her the package. "It's a change of fresh clothes Tohru-san." She told him thank-you and Yuki lead her to the more private bath located down the hall from her room. She followed him into the bathroom and waited for him to leave. Yuki started to set-up the bath, "I'll be near, so just call if you need anything." He then left Tohru alone to enjoy her bath.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Akito was leaning just outside of where Kyou was locked away. He did not tell his cousin he was there. Kyou felt the ominous prescence outside the door. He didn't care what he had to say to him. So he shifted to have his back to the door.  
  
"Ignoring me are you cousin?" Akito's voice trailed through the door. He gave a small laugh. "Just because you are sealed away doesn't mean I can no longer hurt you, your family are still free-to loosely phrase the words."  
  
Kyou shifted at his mention of them. He waited for a second, then asked. "What did you do to them Akito..."  
  
He had to smile at how easy it was to pierce Kyou. "I've barely done a thing to them, it was the one you decided to trust who caused all this." Kyou thought for not even a second, "Yuki..."  
  
"He came to me requesting only one thing, which I gave to him." Clenching his fists tightly Kyou did not respond to Akito's taunting."No answer? Too bad, you are not being much fun Kyo-kun."  
  
Akito sighed, he was not getting the reaction from Kyou that he wanted. So he decided to try something else. "She's alone with him at the moment, your children are seperated and with other members of the family."  
  
'At least they're safe...' Kyou thought to himself. "Their memories are emptied of you and each other. They know nothing of you or about you. Monsters are not meant to be with others." A loud thud echoed through the door. Akito jumped at the sound. He hadn't heard Kyou move at all. "I may have been faited to be alone Akito, but not my family. If you do any harm to them, I will see that you are harmed."  
  
Akito frowned slightly, "You can threaten me all you want Kyou-kun, but don't forget, I hold the strings of your life and the ones close to you."  
  
"Strings can be cut Akito, remember that." Kyou then sat down and ignored Akito. Having been fed up with his attitude, Akito left. He was unsettled by what Kyou said.  
  
========================================================================   
  
  
  
Tohru had just placed the kimono upon herself and tied the sash when the door slide open. It Akito who entered. By his sudden appearence into such a private room, Tohru was glad she was dressed. He just stared at her, it was making her very uncomfortable.  
  
Yuki came in and walked by Akito, he gave him a look. He then went over to Tohru and guided her out from the room. He told her to go back and wait for him in her room. Yuki went to talk to Akito.  
  
"Why were you in there?" He asked with a cross look on his face, the anger reflected in his voice. "I was just taking notice of why you caused chaos for those close to you. I can see why you sacrificed the lives of others to fill your own selfish desires, Yuki." He slightly laughed and walked away from the angered rat.  
  
  
  
Yuki was left standing in the steaming bathroom. He shrugged off Akito's words and headed off to be with Tohru.   
  
She had put away her bedding and was sitting on the porch watching the birds in the garden. Yuki entered and stood beside her. She had braided her hair and placed a matching bow into it. Yuki could smell the rich oils used in the bath eminating from Tohru's skin.   
  
Yuki looked over to the used tray put to the side of the room. One of the servants had cleared away the dishes and left some sliced fish behind as a snack. Yuki himself had not eaten in a while, and proceeded towards the appealing dish. He called over to Tohru and asked if she wanted some, she declined. "The soup you brought me earlier has satisfied my hunger. Help yourself and eat." She smiled at him. He returned the gesture and helped himself to the dish. He brought the small plate over and sat beside Tohru.  
  
After a few helpings, Yuki started to feel odd. Tohru noticed the change in his demenor. "Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" She took a piece of the left fish and smelled it. It was Fugu, blowfish. "Yuki-kun! Did you know this was Fugu?!" He shook his head in reply. "It may have be improperly cut! Do you fill ill?"  
  
He again shook his head. He placed down the plate and chopsticks. He did not feel ill as if poisoned, he knew Fugu was a potent aphrodesiac. He quickly got up and moved away from Tohru. She went and followed him, worried that he would get sick.  
  
She had her hand on his back and stopped him moving away. It was the last thing Yuki needed was her touching him. He turned toward her and looked at her. The aphrodesiac and his own strong feelings for her over took his self control.   
  
Yuki moved toward her, and proceeded with the adulterous act...  
  
To Be continued!  
  
Please REview!Like it or hate it! 


	7. A Light in the darkness?

Reicheru: I'm a little off eh? ...*thinks about it* well...ya in I am ^^..and I like it when you show me your stories! Conspiring is fun :)   
  
outlaw-star26: Thank you! I shall!  
  
Delonwethiel: I bring out the true bastard in Yuki! *is happy about herself*  
  
yukari1: Never let him touch her in a million years!  
  
Mina : Same here! KxT forever!   
  
Keeper Of The Apocolypse: There will be some happiness and some sadness, but I'm not going to do anything too mean. *wink*  
  
morghann: Thank you so much for the review! I have taken it to note *as seen in this chapter* lol  
  
Orrie: What a great thing to do to Yuki! *devil horns* My purpose is being fulfulled!   
  
Sorry for the lack of updates! I was working on Sinful God and Gentle Angel with Reicheru. I also haven't found the time. However I'm on break, and can update more! This chapter I hope to have made it a decent length. This chapter was a bit hard to write because some of the sections have not come out as I would have liked. But, hopefully you'll enjoy what I have written.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Yuki held Tohru down. She fidgeted against his advancements. He had forced his mouth upon her body, yet was careful not to have contact between one anothers chests. Tohru noticed his care for it. He was holding her arms down, but being smaller than he was, she could move more easily. Yuki was moving more intimate upon her.  
  
Tohru hesitated for a moment, flashed of another and herself together flared in her mind. Memories of hers flooded back. A slight tremor of shock spread to her body. Tohru's limbs jerked causing her to knock Yuki in the stomach. He lost his balance over her, causing to him to fall atop on Tohru. Upon immediate contact, a large *poof* occured, and Yuki had transformed.   
  
His clothes lay a top of Tohru, as well as a little rat. She got up, leaving Yuki to drop to the floor and lay amongst his clothes. Tohru left the room and headed down the hall. However she did not get far. She collapsed down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Tohru sat in silence as the hot tears streamed down her face.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Uo-chan awaited at the door of the main Souma compound. She had repeatedly knocked until someone answered. She did not see the person's face, but was told to wait. Uo stared at her watch. It had been nearly 10 minutes. She was skipping a photoshoot, Arisa did not care for it. Hanajima-sans call to her caused her to immediatley rush to where she was standing now.   
  
Her love for Tohru was more important then a stupid photoshoot. Hana-chan could not come, her children were sick and could not be left alone. Megumi though, was standing beside Uo. He had not said a sound the entire time they awaited entrance to the compound. She was getting extremely impatient waiting, her foot tapped in frustration. Megumi put his hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her. "She's alright. Nothing has happened to greatly harm her...physically." He said.  
  
Uo-chan felt slightly more at ease, it was his last word that got her nerves up. "What do you mean by that Megumi?" She asked him. He just calmly looked back at her. Before she could get another word from him, the door opened, which directed her attention to the one who opened it.   
  
Standing before her was Kureno, his face stirred up memories from her mind. Though it had been ten years Uo-chan recognized him. She was speechless before Kureno. He himself recognized her, but said nothing to her. He only directed them inside.   
  
==============================================================================  
  
Shigure sat across from Hatori. His cigarette was loosely hanging in his mouth as he spoke to him.   
  
"What was he like when you saw him Hatori-san?" Shigure asked as he fiddled with his lighter.   
  
Hatori replied. "He knew what he was doing. He was cautious around Tohru about the subject though." He brushed some of his bangs from his eye. "She's had some memory supressants administered to her. I know Yuki is trying to keep anything about what is really happening from her."  
  
Shigure had neared the end of his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray in front of him. "So, he'll do anything to prevent this 'delicate' situation from coming to Tohru's ears..."He trailed off.  
  
"He will do anything to keep his reward from being taken from his grasp." Hatori continued. Shigure nodded in agreement. "I wonder just how far will he go to keep Tohru as his."  
  
Right then a loud crash came from the kitchen. Shigure and Hatori went to see what happened. Pots were sprawled across the kitchen floor. Katsuro just removed one from his head. He was sitting on his bum, having landed from being knocked over by the many cooking utensils. Shigure went to check the little Kyou clone.   
  
"What were you doing Katsuro?" Shigure asked. The little child looked at him and then Hatori. "I was hungry, so I was going to make somethings." He said. Shigure put his hand on Katsuro's head and smiled. "Why didn't you say you were hungry! I would have made you something to eat."   
  
Katsuro looked at him. "I can't eat what you make though! It's not food...it's...ineatable." A sweatdrop appeared upon Shigure's brow. Hatori chuckled at Shigure. "How were you given the responsibilty to raise a child? Yet alone a boy. You're going to corrupt the kid Shigure."  
  
Shigure grabbed the ever present takeout menu from the counter. He looked at it and headed towards the phone. "What do you want to eat?" He asked from the hallway.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Tohru still sat in the hallway. Her face was hidden behind the sleeves of her kimono that were drying her tears. She was tuned out from the world around her. Kureno was leading Uo-chan and Megumi to a recieving room. Uo-chan did not like the atmosphere in the house. She looked down every hallway, upon one she saw the small form of Tohru sitting upon the floor.  
  
"Tohru-san!" She yelled and headed directly toward her. Kureno tried to stop her, but she was quicker. She slid slightly past Tohru as she stopped, but still managed to put her arms in Tohru's shoulders. Tohru raised her head to see the face of Uo-chan. Her sorrowful face erupted in a smile at her friend.  
  
"Uo-chan!" She cried. Arisa smiled at her friend and gave her a tight embrace. "Are you alright?!" She asked while still hugging her. Megumi quietly walked towards the two women, and stood beside them. Kureno was slightly off from him. He was unsettled. Kureno failed Akito's orders about keeping people from seeing Tohru.   
  
Yuki had transformed back, and sat in the closed room listening to the events outside. He remained ever still and quiet.  
  
"I'm alright Uotani," Tohru said. She brushed away some of her bangs. She forced a smile to try and convince Uotani, who was not buying it. However Uotani put on that she believed it. She gave Tohru another hug. "Where are Yoko and Katsuro then Tohru?" She asked.  
  
Tohru gave her a puzzled look, "Who do you mean Uo-chan?" Uotani could not believe Tohru's expression or words. "Yoko and Katsuro your-" Kureno butted in before she could finish.   
  
"Please come with me, Miss Uotani and Mr. Hanajima." Uo-chan did not like his interupting. "Is it so important that we follow you right now?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded, "Akito-dono told me specific orders to bring you into the main livingroom. If I do not bring you as he said he will be most upset." Uo-chan noticed the fear in his eyes, she understood what he meant. She got up and helped Tohru. She was then walking side by side with her friend. Kureno again intruded. "Only you and Mister Hanajima are to come with me. Miss Tohru will be there shortly."   
  
Reluctant to comply Uo-chan was about to protest. "It's alright Uo-chan. I'll be fine." She turned to her friend, feeling that Tohru knew what she was doing she agreed to follow Kureno without Tohru. However, she kept her eye on her until she could no longer see her. She left Tohru standing alone in the hallway. The door to the room where Yuki was slide open.  
  
Tohru jerked at the sudden sound. She saw Yuki, clothed, slowly come out of the room. He did not look at her. The two said nothing to one another for a few moments. "I-...I'm sorry Tohru-kun...I don't know why I acted like that." He said. Tohru looked at him, she saw he was truly sorry for what he had done. Though she still was unnerved by his behaviour she replied. "It's alright Yuki-kun, I forgive you."   
  
He gave a slight smile at that. He walked near her but didn't touch her. He knew she would be slighty rejective of him after how he acted. He changed the topic, "There is a new kimono set out for you to wear. After you change we can go meet Kureno and the others." Tohru nodded and excused herself.   
  
She slid the door behind herself and gave a slight sigh. Her nerves were a bit shakey. Tohru rested a moment to stop herself from feeling the effects from them. She then proceeded to the deep gold coloured kimono that was spread out and ready for her to put it on.   
  
Yuki waited patiently outside for Tohru. He did not like that Uotani and Hana-chans brother were here. Though they did not know about the curse, they knew enough about the family to pose a threat the current situation. Hatori was not here so if anything happened that would jepordize it, they would need to let things go as they were. As he continued to think upon the matter, Tohru came out fully dressed in the kimono.  
  
It was an unmarried womans kimono, meaning the sleeves were long and flowy. Not short as how she would have had to wear. The outer robe was a deep gold with intricate patterns of leaves and flowers. Only various other shades of yellow coloured the robe. Her obi was in similar pattern but larger flowers and blue. Her hair was up in a simple bun with matching ribbon. Yuki was pleased with himself for choosing out the kimono. It showed upon his face.  
  
Tohru noticed Yuki's prolonged stare at her. "Um...Yuki-kun?" Her voice snapped him out of it. "Yes Tohru-san?" He replied to her removing himself from the resting pose he was in. "May we go down..."  
  
"Oh, sorry Tohru-san, lets meet with the others." Tohru smiled, though it was slightly forced. However how he had momentarily stared at her before was different then the stares from earlier. She was more at ease with Yuki now. The two of them then headed to the room where Uotani and Megumi were sitting.  
  
Kureno had momentarily left to talk with Akito. Uotani and Megumi were alone with some tea and a very quiet room. Uo-chan did not like this place at all. Megumi however seemed to fit such a quiet and looming atmosphere. They heard approaching footsteps coming near the main door. One could tell it was more than one person, so they concluded it to be Tohru and Yuki.  
  
The screen slid open and Tohru walked in dressed in a new kimono. She came and sat down from across Uo-chan and smiled at her. Yuki made a place for himself not to far from Tohru's side. Uo-chan noticed how Yuki was staring at Tohru. He knew she was married, so why would he so openly gawk at her like so?  
  
Uo-chan knew something was very wrong. Tohru did not aknowledge or seem to care about her children. She was out of character, at least of how she was suppose to be like now. It seemed she reverted to her highschool days when they went to Kaibara high.   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Akito sat in his usual place. The windows were open letting in a warm breeze. However the atmosphere in the room was much colder. "You lost control of them Kureno, I can not tolerate any more of you failures!" He shifted slighty. "At least tell me you made it certain that they will not meet again?" Akito asked.  
  
"They are waiting together in the room you designated-"  
  
"By 'they' you mean all four of them Kureno?"  
  
Kureno nodded to the question. Akito was now standing in front of Kureno, he flinched knowing what to expect. The expected blow hit him in the head knocking him down. "I will have to fix the blunder you made myself Kureno. We are not finished with this." He left Kureno on the floor as he left the room.   
  
Kureno got up, his face was extremely sore. He wondered what exactly Akito was about to do.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	8. Emergence of Memories

Sorry for not updating! I have too many stories going and I couldn't get on the computer. This is a short chapter though! More will be typed up soon and it will get more action filled!   
  
*To all reviewers*  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I hope you will enjoy the new chapter!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket .   
  
==================================================================================  
  
"Where is Kyou?" Uotani asked Yuki. Her arms were crossed and was glaring at him. She caught him off guard with the question. It showed in the look he returned her.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment." He finally replied. It was basically the truth, he did not really know where Kyou was locked up. "I haven't had much contact with him."   
  
Tohru looked over to Yuki. "What do you mean by that Yuki-kun?"Tohru asked. Her face was of pure innocence as she asked him the question. He was caught on the spot, he tried to reply, but Uotani interupted him.   
  
"Tohru, are you really alright? You know that Yuki has not really talked to Kyou, with him being your hu-" The shoji screen door opened at that moment. It was not the opening that caused her to stop talking, but the chill she recieved from the person who opened it. Uotani turned to see the rarely seen Akito Souma enter the room.  
  
She did not like the feelings she recieved from him. Megumi only shifted his eyes toward him, the odd waves that eminated from him were stronger then the ones that Yuki gave off. He now understood what his sister ment about the oddity some of these people gave off.  
  
The man beside the blonde was giving Akito a disturbing feeling from his stare. Akito decided to be careful around this individual. He remember being told something about how one of Tohru's friends could make you ill, or curse you by knowing your name. He did not recall all the things, but he would be cautious regardless.   
  
"Akito-san..."Yuki said. "What are you doing here?" Akito looked over at the sitting Yuki, who looked worried about his prescence there. He gave him a twisted little smile.   
  
"I thought it would be rude of me to not meet these guests, sending Kureno so much makes me seem like an impersonal host."  
  
Uotani was getting unnerved by the short sickly looking thing before her. He may have seemed sick, but his voice was not. Tohru started to get dizzy. Flashes again appeared in her mind, but pain followed them. She held her head down, holding it with strained hands. Yuki noticed the sudden change in her disposition. In her mind glimpses of a grotesque creature, small children and rain continously appeared. She could not make sense of it causing her greatconfusion.   
  
"Tohru-san! What's wrong?" Yuki asked. His hands were upon her shoulders. She only replied in brief hardly audible murmurs of pain. He then knew she needed to see Hatori. "Is Ha-san here Akito?"Yuki asked. Akito looked at him, "He went out a short while ago, but should be here soon." He then turned to the two sitting across from him. "I think this visit shall be cut short, it seem miss Tohru's health isn't going to allow it to continue. When she is well enough we will send you notice."   
  
Uotani and Megumi were rather hurridly rushed from the room and shown out of the house. Uotani tried in protest to be allowed to stay with her friend, but all her attempts were stopped. She finally gave in only out of fear for Tohru. She did not wish to aggrivate the situation with her. Uotani however was in contact with Shigure and Momiji about the entire situation. Later on she planned to have another chat with Shigure.   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Cleaning up the trash from the take-out meal, Shigure had to replace the garbage bag. In the middle of doing this, the phone rang. Being closer to the machine, meant Shigure was the one to get it. Hatori was in the livingroom watching young Katsuro who was playing outside. His cousin called from the hallway to him. "Ha-san! You're wanted at the main house." Hatori started to get up from where he sat. "Is it Akito again Shigure?" He asked. When he got into the hall Shigure had a totally serious face. "It's for Tohru." He blankly said.   
  
  
  
He gave the phone to Hatori who was on it only briefly. He put the phone down hard, barely short of slamming it. "She's having another mental lapse. I have to go immediatly." He then proceeded to grab his coat and shoes. Shigure leaned on the wall as he watched Hatori put on his shoes. "How serious is it?" He asked.  
  
Hatori stood up. "I won't know until I see her myself, but if these continue she may never really recover to a stable or 'normal' state of mind." He gave Shigure a nod off and left. Shigure saw him out, then went to the open doors along the porch. He watched the young child play in the yard.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Tohru was lying again in her bed. She was barely aware of what was happening to her. Akito was outside with Yuki while Hatori attended her. They could tell he was not in a good mood.   
  
"It seems you nearly lost what you tried so hard to gain Yuki-kun." Akito mocked at him. "She will soon be nothing but an empty shell if you don't keep watch over what happens around her, these stimuli of her past will ruin your little facade."  
  
Yuki glared at him. "You're the one who runs things around here Akito, it seems you don't have as strong a hold over everything as you think." A rather hard slap hit him across the cheek as he finished saying it. "I am not to blame for this Yuki," Akito said. "I've kept my part of the promise. You have to be the one to maintain everything with her. I said nothing about my having to keep your little prize all safe and tucked away, I just said that I would see she is given to you."  
  
Yuki glared over at Akito. The screen slid open and Hatori exited the room, he shut it after himself. "She's asleep again. As I said before, she is not to have any stimuli of her past right now. After Tohru rests for an hour or so, wake her up. If she continues to sleep so much she will become groggy all the time." Hatori stared at Yuki through his one good eye, Yuki did not like the stare he was receiving.   
  
"I'll be near if anything else happens. "Hatori told the two of them as he headed down the hall. Within moments he was gone from sight, Yuki was about to enter, when Akito spoke. "Ha-san said not to disturb her Yuki, besides I need to discuss something with you." He got up from his leaning position and started to walk off. Yuki frowned at him.   
  
He took a quick glance into the room at Tohru, then silently closed the door. Yuki turned and followed after Akito.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
  
  
Her body felt slightly heavy. She did not want to sleep anymore, Tohru sat up in her bed. She noticed she was completely alone in the room. Tohru rose from were she sat and stretched, she shuffled over to the shoji screens for the porch. She opened them to revel an extensive garden.  
  
She smiled at the beautiful sight before her. It's many small paths that she could see intrigued her, Tohru went off from the porch and started to explore the garden. The large inner part of the courtyard was in full bloom at this time of year. She thoroughly enjoyed looking at every aspect of the greenery, Tohru soon found herself deeply emmerged in the wonders that surrounded her.  
  
At the point when she realized she was actually lost, she came upon an odd looking window. It was slated, obviously one could only see from the inside out. She went up to it and placed her hand on it, and peered in. The form of Kyou was sitting across from where she looked.   
  
Her shadow peered across the room, causing Kyou to look up. He saw Tohru's face distorted by the slashed bars on the window.  
  
"K-kyou kun?!"   
  
==================================================================================  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! Like it or hate it! 


	9. Together, Brief but True

^^ Angsty! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'll have more written this weekend! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm attempting more writing of love moments, something I'm weak in, so hopefully my endeavors will pay off in future chapters. Sorry for the shortness!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket.  
  
==============================================================  
  
There was a moment of silence that past between the two. Tohru stared at Kyou past the slotted window. She felt shattered inside for some reason. He continued to look at her. He saw the expression upon her face, he knew something was different about his Tohru.  
  
"Tohru?-" He stopped himself before continuing. Kyou was wary from only having water and little food.   
  
From hearing his voice Tohru had to lean against the wall to support herself. Her memories started to flash in a sudden rush. Those mainly of Kyou's face surged first. Then the almost forgotten ones of her most precious possesion, her children. Her nearly lost life was shown to her once again.   
  
Tohru fell down from the experience, she supported herself on the wall and knelt. Tears streamed down her face. She was disgusted with herself. How could she so easily forget about them? Her hands became fists in her frustration. Tears streamed down her face.   
  
Kyou had gotten up and was now standing and watching his wife in her fit. She was silent and nearly immune to the world around her. He had to say her name a few times before she looked up. When she did, he noticed her face had once changed again. Tohru stood up, and looked directly at Kyou's face.  
  
She brought her hand up to the slots and Kyou mirrored her actions. Tohru placed her hand gently upon his face and cradled it. Kyou took his own hand and placed it atop her own. She lovingly smiled at him, even with the tears drying on her cheeks.  
  
Tohru suddenly felt herself being directed against the wall as Kyou wrapped his free arm around her. Her face was on its side as he attempted to embrace her. Because of the barrier between them, Kyou softly kissed her cheek and along her exposed skin to make up for it.  
  
Wind blew through the trees rusting some leaves free to pass by. Tohru's hair swept across Kyou's face, causing him to keep his hold tighter. She gave a slight mention of pain of being pressed up against the bars creating the slots, but happily ignored it as she and Kyou were together.  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
  
"You know I can't let you marry her Yuki-kun."Akito said as he sat in his usual position on the porch. "There are things I would lose control of if they were divorced. I am not going to give up these new possesions."  
  
A bird came down from the tree and carefully made its way to the birdseed spread near Akito. He watched it as he leaned on his left arm. Yuki was sitting in the room.  
  
"You mean Tohru's restaurants and the dojo."Yuki said with a slight sneer. He was disgusted at the plan Akito had involving the two businesses. "What use does the Souma family have for Tohru's restaurant? The dojo is too small for any realy benefit as well."  
  
Yuki was trying to get Akito to forget about merging the businesses into the family's already extensive ownership. Akito now sat up, his back to Yuki. He watched the bird as it neared closer to him.  
  
"It is not profit I want them for cousin-"He said, the playfullness of his voice lost. Akito then suddenly grabbed the bird and squeezed it. He held it up for Yuki to see. "Just as this bird fights for a breath, they are another bind I have upon those two."   
  
He dropped the now dead bird upon the porch, openly in Yuki's view.   
  
==============================================================  
  
Yuki walked along the inner sanctum. He stared down at the floor as he proceeded blindly along the neverending porch. After a left turn he found himself in a lesser used garden area. He let himself explore it.  
  
He was disgusted at Akito for he did not relent. He would not let him have control of Tohru's restaurant himself. Yuki had planned, when she was better, to let her have complete run of her restaurant again. Akito kept playing that Yuki wanted him to make Tohru divorce Kyou so that he could have her.  
  
That was not his idea, at that moment. He only had the best intentions for her, aside from his actions that destroyed her family and life. He had strong feelings for her truly. Do people not do crazy things for love? Maybe not to his extent, but Yuki believed that the situation was better then if Akito had gotten to them first.  
  
Akito revealed to Yuki that he already knew where they were. In his original plan he was going to lock away Kyou and Tohru. Since she was a mother of Souma children, and married Kyou was she not apart of his clan? Those in the family listened to him, and for Kyou and Tohru's actions the two would pay heavily. He told Yuki the darker aspects of the original idea, it made Yuki's seem merciful.  
  
Yuki continued about the garden. He noticed an odd shadow in the corner of his view. He turned and followed it. He immediatly stopped walking on the sight before him. He saw Tohru and Kyou.   
  
Kyou sensed something from afar. He took a quick glance, and saw the form of Yuki. His eyes narrowed and quickly whispered something to Tohru. She shook her head and began to cry, but she then nodded. She pushed away from Kyou and ran off.  
  
Yuki went over to where Kyou stared at him darkly. Tohru was gone from sight within moments. He now stood before Kyou. "What did you say to her Kyou?" Yuki sneered at his cousin.   
  
Kyou had his head down from a moment, he then grabbed Yuki around the throat by his collar. He pulled him in tight to the window.  
  
"To stay away from you." He said in a low voice.   
  
To be continued! 


	10. Revelations

Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, some of my best dialouge work I believe. I think I bring out how I view the characters quite well in this piece. I hope to have more up within the next few days! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tohru ran senselessly straight ahead. She did not know where she was going, but it did not matter. She finally had to stop, and took a rest on the exposed grass in the garden. She sat beneath a blossoming tree and quietly cried.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Let go off me." Yuki said as he stared at Kyou, who still held onto the scruff of his neck. He gave the rat a slight smile, and his eyes narrowed at him. "Not until I have finished talking to you." He calmly said. "Besides, I do not want you to go anywhere near Tohru at the moment."   
  
Yuki stared at his cousin. He had never been in his grasp before, for once it was Kyou who was in control. "I've always wondered why I hated you so much aside from how the family treated you. Everyone accepting, some even adoring you. Aside from all that attention you received you never found that one who accepted you as you were...someone who you felt the same for and returned the feelings."   
  
He tightened his grip on Kyou's wrist. "Only one ever came close to that, but there was an obstacle preventing her." Yuki harshly laughed at Kyou. "You really think the family and all those on lookers felt anything for me? It was just the image they loved, an illusion really. My own mother gave me over to Akito just so she could have a few extra vacations courtesy of the Souma fortune. It was always you who had people fawning over."   
  
Kyou drew his cousin in closer. Yuki gave another laugh. "Wonder what I mean? Even though your mother died, and your father rejected you harshly. Kazuma was there for you. How Kagura nearly loved you to death also shows it- "  
  
"So you think it's in your right to grab those feelings of someone else by force? Are you so pathetic that you can't find someone who will accept you as you are?I've resented you for reasons that seem superficial now, but from what you've done I have a right to despise you entirely!"   
  
Kyou had now tightened his grip so much around Yuki's throat, that he couldn't speak. He attempted to fight back, but it was fruitless.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tohru felt something colden in the air. She quieted herself and stood up. She was hesitant about going back to Kyou, but she knew something was wrong. Tohru hurridly ran back towards Yuki and Kyou.   
  
It seemed faster now to turn back. She ran in moments of time. The immediate view she saw was Yuki being held up by Kyou. She let her voice carry over to them.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" At the mention of his name by her voice, Kyou realized what he was doing. He stopped squeazing so tightly around Yuki's throat.   
  
Tohru ran toward the two, Yuki stared at her with half-closed eyes. Kyou dropped Yuki with the slightest thud. He landed without a fuss on the ground. He rubbed his throat with his right hand and balanced himself with the other. Tohru ran beside him to see if he was alright. His throat had started to bruise ever so slightly.   
  
She looked up to Kyou with tearless eyes. "Be different Kyou-kun, show that you are not like them." Kyou stared down at his wife, he had to look away because he felt ashamed.   
  
Yuki finally was able to stand on his own. Tohru slowly followed his movements, though she moved slightly more away from Yuki. She didn't look at him directly when she asked."...where are they?"  
  
Yuki held his lips tight. "They're in the care of Shigure and Kagura." Kyou bluntly said. He was now leaning up against the wall.Tohru turned to his voice. "Akito thought he'd amuse himself by provoking me with the news." He said before Tohru had asked.   
  
"Their memories have been wiped, they think of them as their parents." Yuki said as he stood brushing the dirt of his upper sleeve. "They will have no recognition of you." He simply said. He looked down as he said this, the look on Tohru's face was something he did not wish to see.   
  
Tohru clenched her fists but not a tear was dropped. She had let free too many tears and now was the time to stop. She calmly said. "It was not entirely Akito's doing is it Yuki?" She looked up at him with fought tears in her own. He turned slowly to meet her face.  
  
"No...it's not." Was all he could say. He stared directly past Tohru. A light laugh came from behind Tohru. She turned to see Akito standing behind her. Her eyes widened to his prescence.   
  
"The truth has be unveiled to you now, hasn't it Tohru?"He said with his classic wide mouth smile. "Didn't you wonder why Yuki never called you Honda-san, or why you were even here? How about that wedding band on your finger?"  
  
Tohru had now turned to face him. Yuki was preparing himself in anticipation of any of Akito's actions. "No? You're more simple minded then I thought Tohru." He slightly shook his head. "Is she really what you desire Yuki? I really do not see your interest in her."   
  
Yuki had lowered his face. "You never will Akito. To say it plainly, any person with care for other people could see it. But you Akito being who you are will never see it." Yuki smiled at the end of his sentence.   
  
In a flash Akito came and lunged towards Tohru. He knocked her back sending her falling. Yuki responded to attack and elbowed him in the stomach. He gave a gasp as he lost his breath, he fell back grasping onto Yuki's arm for balance.   
  
Tohru had managed to break her fall. She just was slightly stunned from the blunt contact with the ground. Yuki grabbed Akito by the front of his clothes and held him there. Being taller and stronger showed the benefit to Yuki.  
  
"The first cut has been made." Kyou's voice carried over from his imprisoned room.   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Like it or hate it! 


	11. Truth

I'm so sorry for not updating. Nearing the final parts of school and its just been hectic. The chapter is short in my opinion and I didn't get to cover the other characters that I wanted, but the next one will get the story moving into its more darker (?) part. Hope you enjoy the new one! Thanks you all for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer I do NOT own fruits basket.  
  
Dedicated to Reicheru who I ahve been unable to plot with. I shall make the time!  
  
-bura-ten   
  
"Yuki!" Tohru cried over to him as he held onto Akito. Yuki didn't look over to her in order not to let himself open to any revolts on Akito's part. "Should I let him go Tohru? Or allow him to try and attack you again."   
  
Tohru rose up from the ground and now stood. She stared past Yuki as she directed her gaze at him. "Just let him go please Yuki-kun."She calmly said to him.  
  
Yuki looked at Akito who glared at him. He forcefully let go making Akito fall hard on the ground as Tohru did. Two servants had appeared on the veranda. One had went to get Hatori who arrived just as Yuki threw his cousin on the ground.  
  
Hatori quickly went over to them. He was wearing a full three piece suit even in the summer heat. Akito had gotten himself up, with a few bruises on his person from the fall.  
  
Yuki watched Hatori walk over to Akito. He did not see Tohru go over to the slated window. She reached her hand in to hold Kyou's. He quietly asked if she was alright.Akito saw what she was doing, and let out a gutted laugh.   
  
"What are you laughing at Akito? Do you find what just happened amusing?"Yuki said at him with eyes narrowed.  
  
Akito ignored him and just kept laughing. His voice annoyed Yuki immensly. It went to the point where Yuki grabbed Akito again by the collar of his clothes.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Yuki yelled at Akito. He stared down at him. Akito subtled his laughter, whilst pointing at Tohru and Kyou. "Always behind your view Yuki, you let things slip from your sight and see what happens?"  
  
"Stop it Yuki." Hatori said as he stood beside Yuki. "It would just appeal to him if you did anything to him."   
  
Yuki stared Akito right in the eye, then dropped him from his grasp. "I have done enough vile things lately..."Yuki trailed off thinking his words were enough of an explanation.  
  
Hatori had helped up Akito out of habit then actual incentive to aid him. A somewhat older woman came running towards Hatori. Her simple light blue yukata flew about her person. When she reached him, she gave a slight bow then said. "Souma Hatori-san, Ms. Kagura has just called requesting you. Little Yoko has come down with a severe fever."   
  
Hatori looked over at Tohru who had heard about her child. Her face was strained with worry. Hatori told the servant to get Kureno and have him escort Akito to his room.   
  
When Kureno finally came, Akito had finally gotten back to a standable position and walked without support. "After I've finished with the child I'll look over your bruises."Hatori turned and left with the servant immediatly.   
  
Akito left Yuki and the others alone. He knew some things had to happen on their own. He would get his revenge on Yuki later. Tohru had sat herself down in front of Kyou's window. She stared vacantly at no one.   
  
Yuki walked slowly towards her. "...Tohru, are you alright?" He said with a soft tone, it was neutral. Tohru looked down for a moment, Yuki came slightly closer to her in worry. "Tohru?"He asked again.  
  
"Leave me, Yuki."Tohru said in a quiet voice. Her hands were clenched together. Yuki stood still. He had noticed the firmness in her answer. She slowly stood up, coming close to the alarmed Yuki.   
  
"She doesn't know me, or will even recognize me. Yoko is sick and I can do nothing for her." Her tears had finally bled past her eyes. They traveled down her checks and fell from her face. Tohru looked at Yuki straight at his own eyes. "I have lost those who I loved most again! Though it is different this time, instead of the unbiased acts of fate taking them away, it was someone close to me and their own self-fish wants." Yuki was in self-torment from hearing her words and his own guilt coming into full play.  
  
Her voice was so full of emotion neither Yuki or Kyou had ever heard. Tohru's calm and maternal-like demenor was shattered at this moment. This truth brought to her had altered her whole being.  
  
Yuki was speechless to her. He could say nothing to justify his actions. A few moments of silence swept between them. Tohru's face had now changed to an emotional furry. "I can not understand your actions fully Yuki. I can see why, but I can not understand them."  
  
Tohru looked away from him. Kyou stood against the wall listening to her bleeding soul. He kept silent. Yuki followed.   
  
"I love you Yuki."She said. Yuki eyes widened to her words. "I, I don't-" Tohru stopped him from speaking. "I love you as a person, but not as another soul. Though from what has happened I've come to find myself to hate you."   
  
A wind swept across the grounds bringing petals and fragrence. Tohru's hair and clothes moved as the wind did. Yuki's bangs passed infront of his eyes almost blocking out Tohru.  
  
Tohru's face finally broke into pure helplessness. The tears wept from her eyes. She fell to the ground to a squat. Tohru held back her cries and just let herself weep.   
  
Deep in herself she could feel her child in pain. Her own pain overcame her in the realization of the loneliness she was to live through. Yuki after a brief hesitation bent down and comforted the weeping mother.  
  
Kyou felt himself break further at the sounds of his Tohru. Akito sat in his room enjoying watching the blossoms scatter across the garden. He also reveled in the cries that flew on the wind.  
  
To Be Continued!   
  
Please Review! Like it or hate it. 


	12. Difference of Character

New chapter soon! Will get more action rolling as well so please be patient!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!  
  
=============================================  
  
Her small form laid before him. Her face was showing the fever quite evidently, to the touch her skin was aflame. Hatori looked down at Yoko who was in a faint concousness. Her temperature was blazing over 40 (101 F?), she had to get to the hospital.  
  
"Kagura, call the hospital." Was all Hatori said to her, she immediatly ran for the phone. Yoko was flowing inbetween dreams and conciousness. All she rememberd were blurred faces and the flashing of red lights.  
  
Kagura was waiting outside of her room. It was the child's ward and the walls were brightly decorated with flowers and bright colours. She fidgeted and looked around carefully. Many small children were about, some she could tell were very sickly. Worry filled her greatly. After some time the doctor finally came out.   
  
She stood up to face the doctor. He stared down at his clipboard. "It says here you are now the legal guardian of this child...and just recently I see." He looked at Kagura, she knew he suspected her of negligence. She frowned at him.  
  
"Her mother was unable to care for her, I was the closest one to her in the family and they thought me fit to look after Yoko."Her eyes narrowed at him."Both her and her mother have a tendency to catch fevers, my cousin is a doctor and lives close by-"  
  
The doctor put his hand up to quiet her. "It's alright Ms. Souma, I was just concerened. People these days are not as honest or good intended as you are."He flipped the page of the clipboard to Yoko's diagnosis page. Kagura's face softened.   
  
"She is suffering from a viral iffection. Her body has raised it's temperature to kill the virus. There are many cases right now...she probably picked it up from a park. Her temperature is very high, but with some medication and fluids it should come down within a few days."He put the clipboard under his arm.  
  
"She will need to be hospitalized."He calmly said. Kagura was unhappy, but the diagnosis seemed positive. "Will I be able to stay with her overnight?"She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
The doctor nodded and informed her of what would be happening and how the next few days will be like. Engulfed by her own worries over the child, Kagura sensed a faint odd feeling at the moment the doctor left. She felt a breeze through the hallway, and heard faint crying.  
  
=============================================  
  
It was nearing dusk and the summer light was slowly receding into the darkness. Tohru had now since came back inside, she sat alone in her room. She was waiting Hatori's return from the hospital. She was dressed in a summer dress, but she had been forbidden to visit her daughter. Tohru had put up a fight, the dress was a dusty yellow with a faint floral pattern on it. The lowering light brought many shadows to the room. All doors were closed and only faint streams fell through the panels leading to the porch. Tohru brought her knees close to herself and clutched her arms tightly.  
  
The barely audible sliding of the door did not catch her attention. A long slender shadow spread across the floor, just falling short of Tohru. A crack of light from the opened door shone itself onto her face. She looked up to see Yuki standing there, Tohru quickly retreated her gaze.   
  
"Leave me alone Yuki."She quietly said. No emotion came with those words.   
  
Yuki slowly came more into the room, though left the door open. He stood there for a moment with only silence exchanged between them. He finally broke it when he spoke. "Yoko's fever is lowering and she is sleeping well."He tried to sound as calm as he could.   
  
"Why are you here Yuki? I was told Hatori would speak with me on her condition..." Tohru now looked across the room at the wall oppisite of her. One leg was fully outstretched while the other was still bent. She rested her left arm on this leg.   
  
"He is attending Akito right now, he is not letting him leave. I was sent instead."Yuki remained where he was. He could not really see Tohru's expression, the shadows were becoming more intense in the room.  
  
"There is more you were sent to tell me."She looked up at him with a near blank slate of her face. He could see the tears barely visible in her eyes.   
  
"...You're never leaving here again Tohru. Akito is making you and Kyou his caged birds."Yuki looked down as he told her.  
  
Nothing spread across her face at the news. She just barely turned her face away. "I want to speak with Akito...alone."   
  
Yuki raised his head up quick in response to her words. His eyes widened. "But, Tohru-"  
  
She rose up from where she had sat, then walked in her barefeet towards Yuki. She put fingers to his lips. No emotion had yet penetrated her face now. "Take me to him Yuki." Tohru left him standing in the room alone.  
  
=============================================  
  
To Be continued!  
  
Please review! 


	13. Changes in Person and Situation

I just had to add a chapter like this =D. Don't worry the next chapter will have the story pick-up and more things will develop!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
  
Hatori left Akito finally. He let him go after his body was fully looked after. No signs of sickness were apparent to Hatori, he had to convince Akito repeatidly of this fact.  
  
Akito say alone in his room. One of his legs was outstretched, he stared upon the bruises on his pale skin. Yuki would pay for his betrayl to him. He clentched his fists tightly at the thought.  
  
Suddenly Yuki entered at that moment. Akito flashed a furious look his way. Without a moment to think he spit out insults at him. He didn't notice Tohru was behind him and she entered without hesitation.  
  
The narrowed eyes of his were surprised to see her. "Why are the both of you here? Come to do me in with your own hands?"He said in a mocking tone.  
  
Yuki frowned at him. "Nothing as degrading as that Akito, I would rather watch you rought slowly from the inside as you do now. It's nothing more then wanting to speak with you-."  
  
Tohru walked in front of Yuki before he could speak further. Akito was slightly confused by her action, but figured she was the one who wanted a moment with him.   
  
"She wishes to speak with me and not you Yuki?"He stared directly at Tohru and ignore Yuki's face. She tilted her head towards him and said. "I wish to see him alone Yuki. I've had enough 'help' from you already."She emphasized the help making her opinion more obvious.   
  
Akito laughed quietly to himself. He probably had to do little to get revenge back upon Yuki. He hesitated leaving for a moment. "I won't do anything to her Yuki, I promise."Akito said in a rather sweetly toned voice. Yuki was greatly disturbed by it, but he fell to Tohru's look at him and left. But he told her he awaited directly outside the door.  
  
He left and closed the door behind him. Tohru looked over to Akito and his lazily positioned body. She moved a short distance away and sat down.  
  
He gave a raised eyebrow to her. She was totally different from what she was earlier. He felt wary of her. "What is it you want to speak with me about, it must be impervious to you for you dare to speak alone with me."  
  
She said nothing to his statement and was direct about her intentions. "I want to make an arrangement." Tohru blandly said. Akito stared at her for a moment, he then smiled. "...and what exactly do you want from me?"He said.  
  
============================================  
  
Yuki heard nothing coming from the room. Their voices were so low he couldn't hear a thing. Many moments passed making him more unsure as they moved on.   
  
His body became more wirey from the rise of adrenaline in him. Finally the movements of someone coming towards the door settled him down slightly. He anxiously awaited the person coming out.   
  
Tohru quietly slid the door open, looking down as she did so. She calmly closed it behind her as well. She walked past Yuki without noticing him. He came beside her and softly asked what had happened.  
  
Tohru slightly turned her face to him and said."I have done all I can to see my children again, and my husband." She gave a slight smile. Tohru then looked away from Yuki and left him standing outside Akito's room.   
  
He watched her walk away slowly in silence. Tohru could feel pain in her forehead. She knew she again was getting sick. Tohru blacked out and Yuki witnessed her fall onto the wooden floor.   
  
Yuki picked her up and carried her to her room. When he felt Tohru's forehead, he was taken aback at the warmth of it. He could not find Hatori at all, so he resorted to using a digital thermometer. The temporature was blazing over normal, he doucle checked a medical dictionary to see how unsafe her fever was.  
  
Yuki hesitated momentarily if he should rush her up to the hospital. He heard someone in the hall and opened the screen door to see Hatori walking past. He yelled at him and Hatori came in and examined Tohru himself.  
  
The plan thought up by Yuki earlier about her condition was right. In minutes Tohru was seated with Yuki in the back of a car while Hatori drove.   
  
When they brought her into the hospital Yuki had to be extremly careful to carry her and not transform as he did so. Tohru was admitted to the hospital and was recieving treatment. Yuki tried to stay with her but the doctor wouldn't permit him until her fever went down. He was left waiting outside of her room. Hatori stayed only for a short while to talk with the examining doctor then had to return home.  
  
Yuki was hungry so he left to get something from the cafeteria. As he entered he noticed a familiar woman buying a drink from the vending machines. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Kagura."He said, she jumped at his greeting.  
  
She gave him a scowl for doing that and for other reasons. Her face was serious and did not look entralled to see him. "Yuki..."She said calmly. "What are you doing here?"   
  
He just stared at her for a second from her blunt question. Yuki then answered her."Tohru became sick with a fever-"   
  
Kagura nearly dropped her drink at his words. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Tohru?! She's here? Oh I hope it's not serious or harmful-" She quieted from the surprise she felt when Yuki put his hand on her shoulders to calm her. "Would you like to see her?"   
  
Kagura nodded. "Let's go then." Yuki said, ignoring the pains of hunger in his stomach as they left. Tohru's room was a short distance from the cafeteria. Since they couldn't get in Kagura had to view her with the door slightly cracked open. The window was too small to view through.  
  
Yuki and Kagura began talking outside of the door and their voices carried inside Tohru's room. She grogily opened her eyes to the sound of familiar voices.   
  
"and Yoko will be fine in a few days according to the doctor." Kagura said. She began to slightly play with the ends of her hair with the free hand without her drink. "She's in room 306 if you wish to have Tohru look in on her-"  
  
Yuki shook his head no. "Hatori advised against Tohru seeing the child. If Yoko sees her it might unravel the memory wipe he did. He's never had to wipe out so much from a person, especially a child."  
  
Kagura could see into Tohru's room, and noticed her eyes were open and she was listening. She never mentioned it. "When Tohru wakes up please come tell me then." Kagura left Yuki to wait outside of Tohru's room again.  
  
It was starting to become near black outside. He peaked into her room and saw Tohru sleeping peacefully. He closed it and again left to get a meal.  
  
Around one in the morning Yuki was sleeping on a couch near Tohru's room. Many of the nurses were being lazy and not watching anything but the most extreme patients. Only loud hums of electrical equipment were heard and the stupid TV in the nurses lounge.   
  
Tohru had awoken, but still felt slightly airheaded. She was intent to see her child and that fueled her to get up. There were IV's in her arm to keep her body liquids and salts at healthy levels.   
  
She carefully move the IV drip with her as she walked out of her room. The hall was deserted and she made her way to the elevator. She was carefull to look at her own room number so she could return to it.   
  
Tohru entered the elevator and selected the third floor button. Movements of the elevator going up made her lightheadedness more intense for a moment. She ignored the feeling.   
  
When it stopped she exited and started following the even numbered rooms. It was not long until she found the room and could see Kagura alseep on a bed beside Yoko.   
  
Kagura rustled in her sleep to the feeling of being watched. She opened her groggy eyes to see Tohru standing infront of her. She wanted to shout her name but stopped herself from fear of waking the child. She carefully got up without sound.   
  
She hugged Tohru and the two females said absolutely nothing to oneanother. They both just sat down beside Yoko's bed and watched as she slept.   
  
To Be Continued.... 


	14. Small News

Thank you all for waiting for so long! Stupid virus put me down for a little and same with job hunting. School may also take some of my time away as well! Anyways in concern with the latest developments of the Fruits Basket manga...they DO NOT apply in this story! It will be the same as it was in the beginning so don't worry about any really odd developments. Please enjoy!  
  
He stood alone outside her door. A small group of female nurses looked on from their desk quietly talking to one another. One pointed at Yuki and the others giggled with their off beat red faces. Over the years he had gotten use to the blushing, and slight sounds made by onlookers towards him. Yet today he was finding them annoying. An individual was waiting bordering their patience at the desk for a nurses help.  
  
He held a small bag that no longer contained it's gift. The air conditioned halls were more busy then the previous days. He heard the last rustles made by Tohru as she opened the door dressed in regular clothes. She wore a simple business type top and folded skirt. She had a bow that held back the pieces of hair nearest to her ear.  
  
The nurses upon sighting Tohru dispearsed their small gawking group in dissapointment. She then started to walk towards the desk when Yuki grabbed her wrist slightly. "You've already been signed out. We can immediatly leave."He told her.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded silently. Tohru took a quick glance in the bag and said. "She recieved her gift?"Her voice was almost silent as she spoke.  
  
Out of reaction he lifted the bag and replied. "I gave it to Kagura and she seemed to quite like the small stuffed cat." Tohru smiled at the news, but remained quiet as the two of them walked down to the parking lot.  
  
Yuki made an attempt at conversation. "...the doctor said to keep you from overstressing yourself and to change to a different diet for a short while." He took out a piece of paper from the bag and gave it to Tohru. She looked at it and then just held onto it.  
  
In moments they were at Yuki's car at both were on their way back to the Souma mansion, or so Tohru thought. When she caught on they were on a different destination, she asked Yuki what he was doing.  
  
He just smiled and said. "Just going to do a few errands." Tohru was slightly confused as to what he was doing, but since she wasn't the one driving she'd have to go with it.  
  
He drove around downtown and passed through an area with nearly full grown trees. Their branches split the sunlight, making its rays appear sporatic on the windshield. Yuki made a few turns and stopped infront of a large stone stairway. It took a moment for Tohru to realize where they were. "Mother..."  
  
"I want to go to the park! You promised me!"Katsuro's small voice carried. He was pestering Shigure to take him out.  
  
The young child had been playing by himself for the past few days. Though he was quite imaginative, he was getting restless. Shigure had struck a deal with the youngster, he was nearing the end of his latest novel and Katsuro's pestering was distracting him. If he left Shigure alone, then when he finished he would take him to the large park in town.  
  
He was exceptionaly quiet and Shigure had finished his novel a day prior. Katsuro was getting really annoyed at Shigure not keeping his word.  
  
The little boy tugged at his Yukata as Shigure was on the phone with his editor. He motioned him to be quiet as he tormented the poor woman.  
  
"I need at least another week! This cold really has taken a hold on me cough cough"He tried not to laugh after his fake coughs. The screams of frustration by his editor on the other line was immensly humouros to his ears.  
  
"Senseeei! The deadline is tommorow- DON"T DO THIS TO ME! An extention is out of the question!!"  
  
Shigure said in his best sick voice. "But I had a fever! You can't expect me to write my best material when I'm ill. You are a slave driver, my editor I can't believe you would force me to write when I'm not at my best!"  
  
He did a false small whimper. His editor was going balistic into the reciever. "Noo! Don't pull this now!"She let out a cry of frustration."I'm coming over there immediatly to see your progress! You better not be fooling around sensei!"The line then went dead. Shigure let out a small chuckle.  
  
He hung up the phone and turned to Katsuro. "Let's go to the park."He said with a very happy expression on his face. In minutes Shigure was walking down the path with a rather happy child. He locked the doors just to make sure no one could break in.  
  
A short break later and the screams of frustraion of a woman could be heard throughout the whole forest. Shigure thought he heard the words 'Senseeeei!!" move across the wind.  
  
The car door slammed with a slight click. Tohru slightly leaned on the car and stared at the stone stairway. she directed her gaze towards Yuki.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here...but-"  
  
Yuki hadn't closed his door and just stood with his arms crossed on the car roof. "But?"He asked, he had a rather sneaky smile on his face.  
  
"...we didn't bring anything for mother's grave and-"Tohru stopped what she was saying when the rustling of a plant was heard behind her. The large white petals of lilies filled her view.  
  
"Shall we go visit your mother now?"He said. Yuki held a bag in one hand and the flowers in another. He started to walk towards the steps ahead of Tohru. She hesitated for a moment from the surprise but quickly followed him up into the grounds.  
  
Their steps were small cuts to the silence among the many rows of gravestones. After passing the many long paths and lines of graves, they turned finally on a familiar row and in moments a familiar name came in sight.  
  
Yuki slowed down his walk to allow Tohru to be the first to reach the gravestone. She slowly walked to it and knelt down. She placed her right hand upon and traced over the engraved name. Remnants of inscence and long faded flowers. Tohru knew her late grandfather had visited this grave well into his ending days. Yuki stood silently beside her and placed the bag down.  
  
Tohru had already begun removing the flowers and cleaning the cold stone. Her face was not sad as she did this. Yuki watched as Tohru went through cleaning the grave and leaving incence. She arranged the flowers once again and finally stood fully before the grave.  
  
"Her name is so worn I barely recognized it."Tohru quietly said with a small smile. She stared straight on at the grave stone. "When I left I only brought a few pictures of Mother. OVer the years they became worn out. Soon I realized I began to forget what she felt like as a person."  
  
Tohru placed her hand on top of the top of the headstone, and looked down at the ground. Small tears fell a top the stone.She then suddenly went into a collapse on the grave shuddering silent whimpers. Yuki went by her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Tohru-"Yuki stopped his words. He didn't know what to say for this incident. She cried a few more times until her own words came from her mouth. "I sold myself."Tohru whispered as her tears bled the last from her eyes. She stared straight away into nothing.  
  
"What?-...what do you mean Tohru?"Yuki asked with caution, yet his shock was evident. "...in exchange to stay near my family I gave up my own freedom."  
  
Yuki grabbed her shoulders with slight force and brought her around to face him directly. His eyes were wide with surprise and his face with concern. "Tell me exactly what you mean!..." He had raised his voice a little to forcefully and tried to keep his calm. "..please tell me."The last words sounded more gentle.  
  
She looked up at him, then her eyes dragged down. Tohru couldn't look straight at Yuki's face. "...I agreed to do whatever Akito pleases, as a servant to him personally and that I would revoke my freedoms as a person."  
  
"All of that to see your family? But Tohru-"She stopped him from following through with his words. "I can freely see my children, though they will not recognize me or know who I really am."Tohru made herself stand up and leaned slightyl off the head stone.  
  
"I've lost the ability to be a real mother to them, but being a friendly face is all I can do for now."A sad smile spread across her face as she stared down towards the horizon.  
  
Her hair tosseld in the brief small gust that spread above the head stones. The petals of the lilies moved with waves riding the wind. Yuki picked up the now empty bag and noticed Tohru's stare as he got up.  
  
When he stood completely upright, Tohru just kept her eyes directed toward him but said nothing. Moments of akwardness were starting to seep between the two. Just as he was to ask what is it she wanted to say, Tohru said. "...I'm pregnant." To be continued... 


	15. Another Anger Inducer

Thank all for reviewing! May be future lags because of school and i got a job! But i promise more prompt udates!  
  
"You're pregnant?"Yuki asked with emmense surprise of voice and face. He stammard for his next words, but managed to say them. "...are you sure of it Tohru?"  
  
She silently nodded to him. "When the doctor took blood tests he noticed elevated hormonal levels...he did a pregnancy test and told me it was positive."  
  
Yuki rememberd back to the hospital. He wondered why the doctor had a long private chat with her. A sudden realization hit him. "Have you told anyone else?"  
  
Tohru shook her head."No one but the doctor and you know...and I wish to keep it that way. It's most likely someone wouldn't want me to have this child..." Her hand moved down to lightly touch over her stomach area.  
  
Yuki watched her as more sadness fell upon her face. A smile was deeply needed for her. He wished she could attain more then short moments of pleasure, but he knew this might not ever happen again.  
  
Both wandered back towards the car in silence. Only the hum of the engine echoed within its interior as Yuki drove to the main house.  
  
"Here's your juice."She said sweetly to the small child. He was incredably adorable in her eyes as he sat watching the others play.  
  
Little Katsuro was sitting watching a small party of children playing. One of the outer Souma family's child was having a birthday and so a party was being held. He calmly watched the others as he sipped his little apple juice. He, though only three was tired from all the screaming of the others.  
  
How the parents could stand it was even plexing the servants managing the food and drink. There was only two children not screaming and running madly about. Katsuro and the older child Yoko. Shigure watched from a distance at the little boy. He planned to take him home soon for Katsuro looked as if he was about to nod off.  
  
A young woman walked behind Shigure carrying a tray of more adult drinks. He let out a call to catch her attention, and she stopped and turned to him. He selected a slightly alcoholic drink and thanked her. It was not till the first sip of the drink did he realize who it was.  
  
Almost spitting it out he exclaimed. "Tohru?!" She was still beside him and gave a slight nod. Her hair was put up in a simple bun, but elaborate ribbons ran through it. The others were dressed in a similar manner for the occasion. She wore a long green yukata with a simple yet beautiful pattern featuring a crane and flowers.  
  
Though not wearing make-up it appeard as if she was. Tohru couldn't stop to chat as she had duties and was getting yelled at by one of the more senior servants. Shigure watched as Tohru went by the other adults and handing them the drinks they wanted.  
  
One of the husbands was eyeing Tohru as she walked around. She presented herself with her signature sweetness and good manner. A little bit of her old self was starting to show, she didn't seem to take notice of the man's attitude and view towards her even when he made a lude comment to her.  
  
Shigure witnessed the entire event happening and finally was fed up with the man's actions. Luck was on Shigure's side as the guy was away from most of the other adults. He moved from where he sat and walked to their way. Everyone was either involved with themself or watching the children play their games.  
  
He easily slid past the low excuse for a human, and came between him and Tohru. He said to her in a happy voice. "Tohruu-kun! My little flower!" Tohru had a confused look on her face and was blushing for having Shigure call her that.  
  
Shigure saw that the man up close, was obviously drunk. More fun for me was the thought that came following that discovery. The man looked a little out of it and confused as to what was going on.  
  
Shigure grabbed Tohru's left hand exposing the wedding band. He immitated the old upper class practise of kissing her hand like a gentlemen. She was completly stunned as to what the heck Shigure was doing. The man was leery of Shigure and started to walk away. He, Shigure of course wasn't going to let him off that quickly.  
  
He quickly grabbed the man and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. His classic playboy smile spread across his face. "Jealous of my woman? Aha! I can't blame you, she's a wonderful catch...both for her beauty and then there's..."  
  
The man noticed his own wife walking towards the little trio. He rustled himself away from Shigure and Tohru. The two of them were left watching the drunk bastard waddle his way back to his rather annoyed wife. Shigure could hear her cussing at him for acting like a sick pervert and for getting drunk at a childs birthday party. She dragged him off to get him away from the drinks and everyone else. Shigure was laughing at what he was hearing, and as he was enjoying himself a rather old looking servant came up to Tohru was was yelling at her, but in a low tone.  
"You are to serve the guests not to make a mockery with them! How could you ever have been hired?"She then started making threats and was to tear Tohru away from Shigure when he intervened.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm the one who initiated conversation with her and I'll be the one to end it."His voice was stern and he ment what he said. The servant recognized Shigure and let off with an apology, though from a distance she was watching Tohru. "Not to think me rude Tohru, but why are you serving?"Shigure asked her when they were able to sit down. She watched Yoko and Katsuro with the many other children. "I made a deal, this is how I keep my end of the bargin."  
  
At hearing the word 'deal' Shigure knew just exactly who the deal was made with. He hesitated for a second before he spoke. "Can I ask what you'll be receiving in return?"His voice was neutral, bland. She turned and looked at him. "I can't tell you, or anyone what I asked for Shigure."She reached into her sleeve and brought out two small boxes. One was a rusty red the other black. "Please give this one to him,"She said as she held out the black one to him. "...and this one to Kagura she already knows what it's for." Shigure took them and look slightly confused but didn't press her for what they were.  
  
Tohru sat up and left Shigure alone with the two small boxes. It was getting late into the evening and the orange and reds were creeping across the sky. Shigure found Katsuro asleep and carefully picked up the sleeping child. Shigure didn't bother to say goodbye for most of the parents had become cranky from the length of the party and intake of alcohol.  
  
He walked home carrying the little guy sleep in his arms on his shoulder.  
  
The tray crashed and the sound echoed contiuesly around her. She ran through the hallways making little sound on the wooden floors. Her kimono flew behind her as did the small strands of free hair. She finally arrived at her destination. She tapped upon the doors lightly, but forcefully.  
  
She was allowed in and bowed quickly and immediatly said. "He has broken out sir."  
  
Akito's eyes narrowed to her words. The cat was let out of the bag...or imprisonment. To be continued! 


	16. New Tragedy

Finally, after so many months of revisions, writers block and of course having no time I have written this chapter. It holds much of what I have wanted to put into the storyline so I hope you enjoy what it holds. I greatly apologize for this overly long due update, I hope its length makes up for the waiting time…there is over 2500 words for you to read over.

Thank you!

bura-ten ( a.k.a Lish)

"I know you have contact with him, contrary to what you and the others think I am not totally blind to your actions." The low voice broke the silence across the dimly lit room. Akito lay against a wall in his chambers. As he spoke, he quietly played with the untied sash at his waist.

Kazuma sat across from Akito in a formal position. This rare meeting between these two was being held in secret at great insistence from Akito. Barely a few stretches of light passed through the room especially where Akito sat. Shadows acted as a shroud to most of his form and face.

He brought the sash playfully across his lips and waited for an answer. Kazuma waited a few more moments before he spoke his words. "What am I suppose to convey to him Akito? It must be of some great importance if we meet this way."

Akito moved his unseen eyes to Kazuma. "I want you to tell that monster it is just not animals that can be caged, but what he holds dearest that I can put away. Remind him he left me with some heavy leverage in our little standoff."

As the words came from his mouth, the small laughter of children passed through the closed screens. Kazuma looked to the direction of the sound. Akito gave a short laugh, "Go ahead and feel free to open those doors. Enjoy the lovely sights I admire everyday."

Kazuma got up and quickly walked to the doors and slid them open. A cool late summer breeze swept across his face while he gazed across the garden. Two small children played amongst themselves with a female servant. Kazuma immediately recognized the little children.

"You wouldn't…"

A sarcastic laugh came from Akito. "Wouldn't I? I have already gotten their mother; it won't be soon enough when they join her."

Kazuma stared as the little ones played happily with each other. Katsuro started to chase his older sister in a game of tag. She easily evaded him, but ran slow enough for him to come close of catching her. Yoko turned around and was running backwards in a teasing manner for her pursuer. She neared an uneven spot in the ground and found herself caught off balance and landed in a sitting position. Katsuro did not see the fall in time to avoid going down himself. Both children were laughing over their little accident. Such a little innocent thing as this happening in front Kazuma made him the more anxious over the growing situation.

Her face reflected back at her in the swirling tea she held. Tohru sat alone in a quiet part of the house. Her belly was swelled at its six months of pregnancy. She noted she had never been this large with her other children at the same stage of growth. Her mind wondered if it could be twins, she never had an ultrasound taken of her fetus so it was a possibility.

Tohru was in seclusion inside of a separately owned house of the Souma's not to far from the main house. She was closely watched by her guardians and under the care of Yuki. Akito had kept the two together to make it easier on keeping an eye on both. If he could not leave then he would not be in consorts with the others.

Despite the relative luxurious furnishings and quality of the house, it was still a prison. Tohru was on the ground floor in a room with its own small-enclosed garden. The freely flowing water and closely maintained plants reminded her endlessly of her position. She had very few freedoms in this house and greatly indulged herself on the one she could enjoy whenever she wanted.

Barely anything she did was allowed to be done alone. Even when she had to relieve herself, she had to ring a bell to be let from her room and guarded as she went. It was even at the point to where she was timed on when she ate. Having everything, she did closely watched and hardly being alone was not being a help for her mental state. It had been like this for two months already, and she still had to endure three more months.

Yuki himself had the exact same treatment but to a slightly lesser degree. He could move more freely around and could leave the house every once and a while. Tohru could only see Hatori for checkups and talk to Yuki only a few minutes per day. Both doctor and Yuki noticed the change in Tohru's temperament and manner. Her constant worry of her family and what lay ahead to the effects of the environment she was in started to affect her mind.

Unknown to her, Tohru was slowly degenerating into psychosis. Hatori did not get enough time to watch her to notice the extent of what was happening. His strong insistences upon Akito to change her conditions were being ignored. Hatori greatly worried of both Tohru and her unborn child. By Akito's stubbornness, Tohru was left to slip away into danger.

A little bell sounded in her room signaling the presence of a servant to retrieve her eaten meal. The door slid open and a woman near her late thirties entered. She gave a short bow of acknowledgement and proceeded to remove the tray and its uneaten contents. She left the small pot of tea for Tohru to drink. As the woman gathered the tray, Tohru looked at her and asked a question.

"Is it greatly hot today?"

"No ma'am, it's actually quite cool today considering what it normally is." She replied to Tohru who had her back to her.

"Then something is funny, for I feel as if there is a heat wave on right now." Tohru brought up her hand from her lap and placed it upon her forehead as if to check for a fever. The servant dropped what she held in her hands as she starred at the bloodied handprint on Tohru's face. Surprised Tohru moved her entire body around to fully face the woman. The servant's eyes widened more as she saw the large blood stain on the front of Tohru's kimono.

"What is wrong miss? Why do you have such a look on your face?"

"How is it that she did not notice?" Yuki's voice pierced at Hatori. "With that amount of blood, how could she not notice?" He again repeated himself.

Hatori looked at a chart he was holding and checked over its facts. "She is not herself Yuki, that's how she didn't notice. Tohru could not tell something was wrong." He placed down the chart and took off his glasses. He looked across to Yuki who was standing out of frustration over the situation.

Hatori himself stood up and spoke again. "There was nothing you could have done, because of Akito there was nothing that anyone could have done."

Tohru's body had self aborted the ill-fated child and nearly caused the loss of her own life. Her mind was greatly imbalanced and had not felt or noticed the traumatic event happening. By the time she was rushed to the hospital, it was too late. Though the doctors saved her life, she was left with a physical reminder of the loss. Her body was damaged as to she could no longer have children.

To prevent her from falling further into mental sickness the doctors had put her into a deep sleep. They were waiting until other medicines kicked in to get her to normal health. However, from the events that happened to her, they were not sure if she could ever return to her normal mental state.

Yuki bit his finger as he watched her sleep across the room. He was surprisingly left alone with just himself and Hatori in the room. He could quickly and easily remove himself away, but he did not. Akito knew from what was happening Yuki would not leave. He continued to look at Tohru as she slept alone in the stark whiteness of hospital gown and bed. Even in sleep, she showed her worry and sadness.

It had been two days after the event before Yuki would let himself return home for a change of clothes and a meal. He took a shower and grabbed a few of Tohru's personal things from the house before he returned to the hospital. Yuki walked down the hall to her room with a bag in hand holding the items. He remained ignorant of other people's presence as thoughts of the sad situation he was left with.

The child was soon to be put to rest with the long since passed on family. Yuki had thoughts upon how and what was to be done as he entered Tohru's private room. He did not seem to notice the individual sitting in the chair as he placed Tohru's things on the table near her bed. It was not until he finally sensed the familiar presence of the individual. Yuki quickly turned his person to see who it was, and there met eyes with the patients lover.

"How is she?" He asked in a deep near in audible voice. His hands were entwined in front of his face adding to the distortion of the words. Yuki just stood there as he stared at his cousin. "Well?" He inquired again. "Can't you tell me how she is?"

Yuki finally came over his stupor to at last answer. "She is out of danger, but not without consequences." His inquisitor's eyes narrowed at him. "Explain to me Yuki."

He hesitated a moment before he continued, "The trauma to her body left it so that she can no longer have children…and the events leading up and preceding this have affected her mental health."

Kyou stood up slowly from where he sat. He walked over to his sleeping wife, placed a gentle hand to her face, and caressed it. "How so…" He said trailing his voice off. Yuki watched as Kyou tenderly looked at his wife with the utmost expression of worry and love.

"She will never be as she was before this; Tohru will be herself but not to the extent of what she once was." Kyou did not look at him as he heard this. He just kept quiet. 

"They know I am here, they will come for me shortly. I'm not leaving; our escape plan just won't work this time."

Yuki tried to say something of help, but nothing came to mind. Besides, he could not have had anytime to speak much because then entered the ones sent to collect his cousin. He did not put a fight up or say anything as he was escorted away from the room. Yuki was left just to watch as they removed themselves from sight.

A month lapsed by before Tohru was well enough to leave the hospital. She was sent back to the main house at the great insistence of her doctor. Tohru now had learned of her unfortunate situation, but not that Kyou had returned. She passed her days sitting alone in her room in dead silence. Tohru mainly slept or engulfed her person into a deep tearless weeping.

When she was visited, it was noted that she was nothingness like a doll. However, her health physically was good her mind was set in sadness. It was nearing the end of fall and the days were getting quite cool. On one of the nicer days of the season, Tohru was summoned to Akito.

Only the sounds of her movement were made as she entered his room following Kureno. As she entered, she could hear that he was talking to someone, but it was not an adult voice. When she saw whom he was speaking, too Tohru's face showed more expression than it had in months did.

"Do you remember your mother?" His voiced said the words in such a kind manner its tone seemed quite alien to her ears.

"Yes…a little," answered a familiar quiet voice. "I miss hearing her voice." There sat Yoko alongside her brother. Both children turned their heads around to those who entered the room. Their faces brightened upon the immediate recognition of their mother. Tohru brought her small hands up to her face as her eyes began to let tears of happiness. The children rose up and ran to her; she fell down and embraced them. Akito stood up and let a smile cross his face. He watched the little family as they clung to each other. Tohru looked up at him and closely kept her children near her. Only one word came from her mouth. "Why?" "Why? You ask why? We are family that is why. I couldn't keep children from their mother now could I, especially in a case like yours." Tohru began to feel more uneasy by the moment. "I only did those things because I had too, now they are no longer required so I set things right." Akito's mouth curled at the tips as he spoke, his pupils were narrow and small.  
Tohru stood up and stared at Akito, something more was happening. "What makes it so that I can have my children remember me?" Her uneasiness was evident in her voice. Akito moved to the screens that lead to the porch and slid them open. "This is what has caused it." He said directing her attention to the figure standing out not far from the porch.  
Kyou's face turned around and peered into the exposed room. His attention immediately caught upon his wife and children. Tohru's mouth was motionless and quiet, only the smile that it spread showed her feelings at that moment. Kyou was urged to come into the room. He jumped onto the porch and entered. He was not a few feet from his family when he stopped. His children stared up at him as one would to a stranger.  
"Mommy, who is that?" Yoko asked of her mother. Tohru was speechless at this question and could not answer her daughter. Only tears came to her eyes as Yoko asked repeatedly. Akito slid on over to Kyou and placed a hand upon his shoulder. The dark look that spread across his face showed a sinister madness. He did but laugh at them as he greatly enjoyed watching the situation before him. "See how easy it is to change the situation? I can give and take your 'life'; this is my role in this family!" Akito hung off Kyou in a mocking manner and wrapped his other hand around Kyou's arm. "…and to think it's about to get worse!" Akito yelled as he ripped off Kyou's bracelet and pushed him forward. He backed away from Kyou and stood back laughing at what was happening.  
Kyou's body began to twist and form itself into his other self. Its inhuman characteristics appearing and the foul odour his other form set off began to spread around the room. Yoko's eyes were wide with horror as she watched this change before her. Her voice was silent and choked with fear; it seemed as if a monster from a nightmare appeared in front of her eyes. Katsuro held tightly to his mother and buried his face into her clothing. Tohru desperately tried to calm her children, but failed. As his body finally finished its change, a loud scream was set forth from the small form of a little girl. Only its piercing ring of fear and the ghastly laugh of Akito were heard coming from that room. To be continued…. 


End file.
